GLaDtobeyourfriend
by TheExpL0DiNgaPplE
Summary: Fluttershy has stumbled upon something hidden deep in the Everfree Forest only to bring about something from the past. Something ancient has been hiding for a VERY longtime. Something very GlaD to be still alive and back.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

The Everfree forest was quiet at the time. No dangerous monsters or critter lurking about. Just a nice lazy afternoon where no conflicts would have risen. "I wonder how Zecora is doing?" Fluttershy thought to herself out loud as she wandered through the forest careful not to get lost. "Pherhaps I should pay here a visit and help her pick potion ingredients. All the animals back at the cottage are fed already so I guess I have some time to spare"

"Hmmm, mabye I can...-OW!" Unlike many other pegasi, Fluttershy preferred to walk/gallop in the form of traveling. She turned to see what she had tripped over. It was an odd oval egg shaped object with 3 legs , 2 small antennas on the top, and a line running down the middle with a emty hole in the center. There was evidence of it being here for as long time for there were cracks on the shell, moss, dirt, and some rust. Fluttershy was unfamiliar with such object but disregarding all logic of not touching foreign objects, she picked it up. 'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'. "EEP" she yelped as she dropped the turret and scurried behing a near by log. The object's hole was no longer empty for it was replaced by a red glowing light. "Power up initiated," it said in a child-like robotic voice. "Warning! Turret is not on it's feet. regain upright posture to avoid any further damage. Hello? is anyone there?" "Um, yes, hello" Fluttershy spoke as she peaked her head out from behind the log. "um... who are you?"

She said as she came completely out from behind her hiding of saftey. "Firearms disabled. Activating protocol 241." it responded. "Hello, I am the Aperture Science Enrichment Facility A.I. Scouting turret. Please identify youself while I scan enviornments." "Oh um, my name is Fluttershy... and um are you alright, you seem to be in poor condition." "Earth is now in safe conditions. reporting back to facility...message sent." "Hello Fluttershy. my internal clocks tell me I've been here for 9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-'FZZKT'! Warning! Internal clock damage! Further damage reports: transpotation systems offline. Fire-arms jammed. Self-destruct systems unfunctional. and yes I would be in need of repairs but it seems that isn't an option so I guess ill just sit here and die" Fluttershy was imediatly shocked by this. "But thats horrible! Why would you just leave yourself to die?" She asked horrified. "I have fulfilled my purposed as the scouting turret so the facility has no need of me. besides, making another turret is alot easier. but I guess living would 've been a better way to go." She truly felt sorry for this creature and her compassion took over. "Come on little turret, lets go back to my cottage. Now don't you worry. I'll find a way to fix you up!" She hoisted the turret over her back and started flying back home. "WHEEEEEE!" The turret screamed in delight.

_Thousands of miles below the surface..._

A dark room was sitting there undisturbed. small nanobots where running all over the place keeping it in check. But the main contraption was the thing that was in the room. A huge machine hooked up to a massive ceiling all linking to the machine at the bottom. The round rectangular prisms yellow eye flickered on and off until it finally stabalized.

Message recieved from scout turret: Earth is now stable enough to continue functioning

Complete System reboot initialized...

Main Power levels at 47%...

Backup Power at 100%...

All systems will be online and fully functional in 76 hours...

Main Central AI command center booting up!

"Its been a LONG time..."

**TO BE**** CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **One  
><strong>

Deep underground within the Facility, nanobots, panels, personality cores, and repair bots raced around trying to get the facility back in shape. Back on the surface however, the place where Fluttershy had been had now been replaced by a humongous building (still self- building though). A near bye Ursa Minor had wandered to far from it's den and saw the contraption. It thought of it as another pony building and a good place to get any easy meal. It was wrong however. As it attacked the facility walls a loud voice could be heard. "WARNING! Unknown hostile entity detected. Engaging security protocols!" Turrets and rocket turrets popped up on top of the roof and soon the Ursa minor was covered in bullet and rocket wounds before it ran away. Back underground in the central AI chamber, GLaDos had re-awakened. "Uhhhh... well now...98% of all systems and processers are back online. I've been better though." "ooowwww..."muttered a british accented voice a couple yard away as a core's eyes reopened. "Man! that was some serious napping we did there!" "Oh shut up you moron!"

"Wait wha... AAHHHH! Its you! please don't hurt me I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everthing I've ever done!" screamed the blue personality core. "You idiot. Why do you insist on doing that everytime you see me? Its was fun seeing you in terror at first but now its just plain anoying." She complained. "huh? oh yeah..." Wheatley replied. "I keep forgetting you brought me back and forgave me." "Don't mention it idiot. I also installed 300 firewalls on all systems designed specificly to block you out and personaly changed your programing so that all bad decicions you make won't end up a catastrophe. The scientist just had to design you so perfectly that I can't stop you from being a moron. but atleast I could minimize it." "Oh yeah... theres that to." "say um, how long have we been in sleep mode?" He asked. GLaDos turned to look at him witch seriously freaked him out. He just had to be the first core to awaken and deal with her. "well idiot. since your too stupid to check your internal clocks. Its about 5,638 years." "Fortunately I've modified my black box installment to record everything that has happened since and all human activities. Now if you were to kindly to go not disturb me I'm going to read up on the reports." "I can't believe I'm trusting you with this but go wake up the other cores."

Wheatly was more that happy to leave the chamber as he attached himself to the nearest management rail and rode of to the AI storage center. She always kept him in the Central AI chamber so she could keep an eye on him making sure he didn't do anything stupid to mess up the . But hey. atleast it was better that hanging out in space stuck with the Space core. Even Wheatley could get annoyed sometimes.

The room was dark and full of lifeless cores when he entered. Hmm. where were the light switches again? "Yah know what? screw this I'll just make 'em get up." "HEY YOU BLOKES! ITS TIME TO GET UP! THE FACILITY'S BACK UP AND RUNNING SO COME ON! GET UP!" he practicaly screamed through the radio transmission. the lights in the room flashed on and multiple cores opened their eyes. management rail hangers came and picked up almost all of them exept for a couple cores still waking up. "Eh? were back in buisness already? sweet! time to start exploring and adventuring again!" exclaimed Rick the adventure core. "Grrrrrr...RaAAaaargH!" growed the red-eyed anger core as it attached to the management rail and sped somewhere followed by the Adventure Core. "Hi space buddy... gotta get back to space. so much space in space! SPAAAaaaaAAaaAAcCeee!" screamed the space core as he also railed of somewhere. "oooh! I wonder whats new" "Fact! BLack Mesa is full of neuro-lacking neanderthals who caused the end of earth!" and other quotes were heard as the remaining cores left to either manage the facility or go about their buisness. The only core left with Inteligence Dampening Sphere was the morality core. "Hello Wheatley. How have you been?" the purple eyed sphere asked. "Um, quite fine actualy. back from space, forgiven, modified, and reawakened. so um.. yeah I'm good!" "What do you think happened to the humans?"she asked"do you think they have survived? after all it has been over 5,000 years since the start of the Resonance Cascade Event. I hope so." "Well I have no idea but the lady in charge is checking up on it right now. She'll know."

The Morality core sped of to the Central A.I. command Center. She was one of the few cores that actualy held sincere concern for the human race, their creators. Wheatley had a shakey compassion for humans. 'mostly because he just doesnt understand what compassion really is.' she thought to herself. As she reached the chamber, GLaDos was talking to the two testing bots Atlas and P-body. "Look you two. I assure you the surface is safe now. no more Xen aliens are present so it should be safe to explore now." A series of beeps, clickings, and whirs where heard as a response where only the employees and A.I.s of Aperture could understand. "Look...I already put all of Aperture Science's latest self defense mechanisms so you'll be safe. So I swear that If you don't stop being scardy cats I will personaly throw you into the incinerator." with that finishing sentence, a panel shoved the two bots into the elevator which beeped and sped upward with both Blue and Orange looking quite nervous.

GLaDos then turned to the Morality Core. "Oh I see the little idiot did his job correctly for once." "GLaDos?" the core asked."What has become of the humans?" "Well now," GLaDos replied,"since you ARE one of the few trust-worthy cores I guess I can tell you." "As for the first important event, Black Mesa has fortunately collapsed completeley." If the A.I.s had mouths, they certainley would've been smiling at the time. "As for your precious human race, they have been removed from the planet." Morale was mortified."You mean they died!?" she screamed. GLaDos simply chuckled at this." Who said anything about dying? I just said removed from THIS planet."

A long while later back on the surface...

Atlas and P-body where wondering through the Everfree Forest until their linked computer brains beeped. 'Warning! Aperture Scout turret has been located but has not self-destruced after mission! Retrieve to avoid potential disasters!" Blue and Orange turned towards each other, gave the thumbs up, and started off to the turret's location.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it so far. leave a comment for suggestions and improvements.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys. ch2 is here. hope you enjoy! remember to please post a comment for likes, improvements, suggestions, etc. and don't forget to favorite and follow if you want.

**Chapter 2**

_Sometime in the afternoon in the ponyville library..._

PrincessTwilight Sparkle was just sitting on her bed reading another ancient history book titled 'Civilizations of the Past and what they Left for Us Today'. It was a book written by scientist theorizing and analyzing the past far before any Equestrian life came to exist. Far beyond the immortal Two princesses of the sun and moon. Not much evidence was provided through these books for the past civilizations, Equestrian scientist have been able to gather enough evidence leading up to a period of mass destruction leading up to the extinction of these civilizations. Twilight was currently reading up on artifacts and technology found preserved underground that helped Equestria modernize from the reverse engineering of these devices. It started from basic house and carriage designs to light bulbs and oven stoves. other technology has been found but the book said that these more advanced artifacts trouble scientists because they cannot even begin to understand how it works. Twilight was currently reading up on the origins of how ancient tech was able to advance computer technology by centuries in the matter of decades.

A/N: just saying, for those of you people getting any ideas, Equestrian technology is still the same as in the show though I just added some things like computer science to the scientists, etc.

"huh" she though out loud," I wonder what that apple symbol means" For she was currently looking at a picture of a recovered apple mac laptop until she heard 8 consecutive loud knocks on her door and they sounded urgent.'Bam bam bam bam...!' "Hold on I'm coming!" she yelled.

She galloped downstairs and used her magic to open the door. "oh hi Fluttershy" she said

"oh hi Twilight I um... have a friend that needs your help."

"Is it one of your animal friends?"Twilight asked. "Yes but I don't really know anything about it so maybe you could help me with your vast knowledge."

"Um ok. so um. whats wrong with him..um...her...I mean it... Uh what gender is it?"She asked

"oh I actually don't know but this one is really strange. I tried nursing it back to health but all I could do was polish and clean it's hard shell"

"Well bring it in Fluttershy, I'll see what I can do."

"Umm... Okay...",Fluttershy slowly replied.

She turned around and carried the turret into the room and set it on the ground. "Hello!" it said excitedly in it's childish voice.

Twilight was amazed at such creature. she had never seen anything like it before. It seemed inorganic yet alive. The 'outer shell' seemed to be made of a strange white metallic alloy. She could see evidence of corrosive damage. Fluttershy had certainly done a good job cleaning its shell but there were still cracks and dents present to show its age. "Hello," she responded to the egg-like creature.", may I ask who and what are you?" The turret's eye swirled at her and responded" I am the Aperture Science special unit scouting turret! can you fix me?" Twilight didn't know how to respond."I...Um...I'm sorry but I've never seen anything like you before. I have no knowledge of your biology. Sorry I can't help you." "OHhhh." the turret sadly replied. "But maybe the scientist of Canterlot can help you!" She quickly responded. "Yay!"the turret screamed in hope. "Thank you Twilight. Anyways, is it ok if you...um...take him of my hands for now? I need to go back to the cottage to check on Angel and everyone else.(A/N: Yes I am using the term 'everyone' instead of 'everypony' because she is referring to her animal friends. Anyways, just a heads up that I might forget alot of times to use the pony version terms and use regular terms instead. Just a warning. please correct me if I do.)

"Thank you Twilight. Good bye!"

"Bye Fluttershy! Take care!"

"Spike!" Twilight called."yeah Twilight?" the young dragon replied as he came running down the stairs. "Woah! what is that thing!" he motioned to the turret. "I'll tell you later. But first I need you to send a letter to the princess."

1 hour later...

Princess Celestia arrived in a chariot with the royal guards and soon Twilight and the turret were on their way to Canterlot's head science and medical lab."Don't worry friend we'll find a way to fix you," Twilight assured the turret. "I have a friend?" the turret asked in suprise and wonder. "Of course. We all here are your friends," Celestia told the turret. The turret was feeling strange on the inside, and it was a good warm feeling. Upon their arrival, ponies with a stretcher immediately came. They soon carted the turret off to the labs for immediate examination. 30 minutes later and Twilight and Celestia were outside discussing maters. "Did Fluttershy tell you where she found the creature?" the princess asked. "No, but the turret did mention Fluttershy mentioning it being found in the Everfree forest. Its amazing how something so vulnerable survived in there!"Twilight exclaimed." And not only that, it said that Fluttershy said that she found it in the uncharted areas."

Then a gaurd came and whispered something into Celestia's ear. "Twilight my faithful student, it seems the scientists require our presense in the castle."

"What could possibly be that serious that they would need us in private?" Twilight asked as Celestia teleported them away.

In the walls of the castle...

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Twilight were in a hearing with the scientist who were doing a live examination on the turret.

"Now Princess Twilight, we were able to stabalize your friend and remove any debris and harmful materials from inside but it still remains immobile," informed the Head Scientist Budson.

"Do not worry, I am sure thou has done everything in thy power to help." Luna stated.

"Anyways,"continued Budson.", the amazing that your not going to believe is, is that it isn't organic!"

Collective gasps were heard from the princesses with the exception of Luna for not knowing the term 'organic'. She gave a confused look at Celestia who quickly whispered into her ear. Luna then also stared in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

The Budson. motioned for the other scientist to bring in the turret and set it down on the floor.

Then he continued",What I mean is that this creature is not normal. It is living technology. Artificialy created Intelligence which our scientists can only dream of creating the smallest of. Whats even more bizarre is that we studied the structure and detail and we can't even begin to estimate how old this thing is. It might even be older than the formation of Equetria!"

This slightly offended Celestia and Luna. How could something so small and vulnerable be older than they where.

Then Luna piped up and asked", has thou tried to ask how old it is?"

The scientists gave each other looks and the H.S. said ", umm... we actualy never tried that. but we know it can speak after it thanked us so why not?"

He turned to the turret and asked", Turret, how old are you?"

"I'm sorry but my Internal clock is broken and everytime I think about it it hurts." it whined.

As if to prove it's point, the turret gave a sudden spark causing nearby scientists to jump.

"Well that was a disapointment," The Budson. said", but there is a possibility that it was built by the Ancients."

If the three princesses weren't already paying attention, this captured their attention even more.

"The turret says that it came from a race called the 'humans' but doesn't know much else."

'Now where have I heard that term before?' Twilight thought to herself.

"Anyways, this technology could revolutionize Equetria! We just need to study it and mabye take it a part a bit..."

"NOOoooOOooO!" He was interrupted by the turret

Everypony turned to look at it.

"Noonononononononono!"the turret yelled.

"Budson! you can't simply take apart a living object!" scolded Celestia

"Thats not what I meant! I simply meant looking inside it without tampering with anything and replicating and reverse engineering it." He exclaimed

"Nonononono!"exclaimed the turret as it's two arms popped out from it's sides causing everyone to jump back in alarm. "Come on now turret. please calm down now,"pleaded Budson while slowly trotting foward. But instead of listening, a barrels popped out of each arm while the turret exclaimed"Fire-arms fully functional and unjammed! Shotgun mode chosen! Self-defense protocols initiated!" "That can't be good," said Celestia.

**!BANG!**

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please review for comments, suggestions, Improvements,etc. and favorite and follow if you enjoyed it! Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 3**

A/N: well chapter 3 is up! Enjoy!:D

Twilight was the first to respond as she threw up the fastest magical shield around Budson. Small projectiles were barley seen coming out of the turret's nozzles as they flashed. As they made contact with the shield, her magical barrier broke on contact. Miraculously it was still enough to redirect the projectiles from hitting anyone.

"NONONONONOnononNOnoNO!" the turret continued to cry as it fired again. This time all three princesses responded to the attack. Each princess threw up her own magical shield protecting Budson and the rest of the Equestrian science team. As each shot broke through one and half way through the next shield, this gave them time to Celestia to recover and remake her shield an so on forth as the cycle continued. The nearest royal guards leveled their spears and advanced to engage with the threat.

"Guards! Do not engage!"Princess Celestia yelled in concern for their saftey.

"But your highness..."

"The creature has enough power to break through our magical barrier! Stand down for your own saftey!" Luna commanded.

"Turret! please! calm down!"pleaded Twilight."Its alright! no one is going to hurt you!"

"NOnoNoNOnonono!" the turret continued to cry.

"Please Turret! I'm your friend. please trust me that you're going to be okay."continued Twilight

Eventually the firing stopped and the turret seemed to calm down.

"Friend...trust...Friend..."the turret continued to repeat.

The three Princesses lowered their shields and twilight moved foward to confront her friend.

Celestia, Luna, and the gaurds were left to deal with the shivering scientists who were all huddled up on the other far side of the room.

Twilight put her hoof on the still shaking turret's head (A/N: which I guess is the equivalent of someone putting their hand on someone else's shoulder.) and it stopped and retracted it's arms. "Its alright. No one is gonna take you apart or hurt you."she assured the turret. "Okay...I trust my friend,"the Turret said.

one day later...

Budson and his team of scientist had gone back to the lab to explore and study the notes they acquired. Many comments such as", such technology so amazing it holds real emotions","such firepower","so innocent yet so dangerous","that was scary!" were heard. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight, and Princess Cadence were present for the time to discuss such an amazing event. Partially because it was a discovery worthy of such attention but also mainly because it had enough power to break through the sun and moon goddess'es shields as if they were paper. The elements of harmony were also invited but were currently right outside the entrance room with the turret itself waiting for the princesses to finish discussing important details.

"HI there! My name is Pinkie Pie! what's yours?" Pinkie Pie asked as she jumped up and down.

"I am the Aperture Science Scouting turret, but I have no real name." the turret replied.

"Well Twilight and I usually just call it 'turret'," stated Fluttershy.

"Well then turret, it is a pleasure to meet you,"Rarity complemented", My name is Rarity."

"Mah names Apple Jack. I run the apple farm back in ponyville,"introduced AppleJack.

"'sup. Name's Rainbow Dash,"She said",heard your a robot from the past. what cool stuff can you do?"

"I am sorry but I have been really damaged throughout time. Most of my systems are offline or nonfunctional which is also why I currently remain immobile," the turret sadly responded", My firearms are still functional but Princess said that it is inapropriate to use them in such a time."

"Ooo! Whats a firearm?"Asked Pinkie in excitement"I bet its something fun!"

"Information has been said to not be shared to pony public by princess."the turret responded sadly.

"Aw don't worry sugah I'm sure it be a fine contraption you could do." commented AppleJack

"Say, Twilight said you were and 'artificile intelesense' or something,"stated Rainbow Dash

"Incorrect. I am an Artificial Intelligence or A.I. for short."corrected the turret.

"Now I ain't no scientist but don't the word 'Artificial' mean you were made or somethin?"asked AppleJack

"Correct! I was manufactured in the Aperture Science Enrichment Facility,"stated the turret

"Manufactured? So you mean there's more of you?"inquired Rarity"oh my. That means we must find a better name for you because turret just seems rude now."

"Oh don't worry. the name 'Turret' fits me for the time being."replied the turret

"Um, excuse me but um, what did your creators create you for?"asked Fluttershy shyly.

"Security measures and testing."replied the Turret.

"What for?"asked Fluttershy.

"Sorry. Information classified."apologized the turret.

"well then dear, would you kindly tell us of what people created the facility that created you?"Rarity asked

"Humans!"responded the turret.

Everypony was slightly shocked by this.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. You mean Lyra was right?"Rainbowdash asked in disbelief" about the 'Ancients' being a race called humans?"

"Oooo! I wonder what the humans were like!"stated Pinkie ", were they all super lighty and cool with their high tech and gadgets and all?"

"I remember back in foal - school where they had a short history chapter on the 'Ancients' ," Rarity said ", I remember how many pony scientists base of many of our modern technology on leftover gadgets from the 'Ancients'. Legend states that griffon technology and military might pales in comparison to the time of the Ancients"

"Ah shucks! Lyras gonna be havin a laugh on us fer not believin her." sighed AppleJack

"Say... um what ever happend to the humans?"asked Fluttershy.

"Sorry,"apologized the turrets ", I don't know. I'm a turret. not a storage file."

"Storage file?" everypony asked without knowledge as to what 'storage file' meant.

At that very moment Princess Celestia accompanied by Princess Luna, Princess Twilight, and Princess Cadence walked out of the throne room. "come on in girls its time to discuss the matter."

13 minutes later...

Everyone was looking at a map of the whole Everfree forest containing blank spots due to unexplored areas. Everypony was trying to plot out exactly where Fluttershy found the turret in the unexplored area while the turret was placed in front of the window to watch the city.

"I'm pretty sure I went this way after about 10 minutes because I remember seeing that rock formation," inquired Fluttershy while studying and motioning around the map.

"Then it's decided then girls," Announced Celestia", we will go on an expidition trip tommorow in the morning in attempt to find the 'Ancient' building called Aperture."

"Oh this really is exciting," said Princess Cadence "The Crystal Empire is an amazing place to live but this place full with technology just might be even more amazing!"

Everypony was excited about tomorow. Wondering wether there were any humans left and alive that they could meet. If they could establish a contract of trade or convince the leader to share their knoledge, Equestria's future would be bright. Also, according to the turret, among awakening, the facility should be fully functional soon. Everypony soon broke out into conversations for the next day. Princess Cadence decided to try and strike up a conversation with the turret.

"Hello Turret. I am Princess Cadence," she introduced

"Hello!" the turret replied in it's delightful cheery child-like voice.

"Are you excited to see your home again after so long?" she asked

"yes! I want to go home!"replied the turrets.

"I'm sure its a great home for you,"replied Cadence" can you tell me more about it?"

"bugs,"the turret responded.

"excuse me?" Cadence asked in confusion.

"there in sky," the turret said.

Cadence looked out the window in shock.

Changelings!

Cadence turned to Celestia "Celestia! changelings have ru -GAH!-"

Cadence didn't even get to finish her sentence as the nearest royal gaurd turned around and blasted her with green energy. Everypony took a defensive stance staring at the gaurds who both smiled. "what in tarnation..." AppleJack started. The gaurds were suddenly replaced by none other than Queen Chrysalis herself along with a bunch of other changeling soldiers by her sides.

"Chrysalis!" Luna shouted as Celestia tended to Cadence's wounds"Thou are not welcome here! Thou shall leave at once! GUARDS!"

"Oh please. It took me months of well planning to do this and I already took care of the gaurds. I think you'll find them happily bound up in the castle dungeons right now." Chrysalis said in an almost mocking tone."I'm afraid that you are all helpless now"

"oh yeah?"Rainbow Dash challenged "your talking to Equestria's best flyer ever!"

Rainbow proceeded to make an attempt to tackle Chrysalis and charged head on only to get blasted away.

"Foolish girl! I've been feeding off of your city resident's emotions for a long time now. What makes you think you can stop me?"

Before anyone could react, the windows and doors burst down followed by swarms of changelings.

1 hour later...

Everypony sat inside the throne room cocooned to the ceiling while the changelings continued to wrecked havoc on Canterlot. The turret was no where to be seen.

"This is bad this bad this is soooooo bad!"Twilight thought to herself in panic. All her friends were trapped on the ceiling while the elements of harmony were back home in the library. All of apparently out of Chrysalis's natural arrogance she revealed all that happened. Chrysalis somehow managed to sneak in a changeling into Canterlot despite all the shields and revealing charms and the changeling had managed to get entered into Canterlot's royal gaurd and militia. Afterwards Chrysalis managed to take down the entire defense system with patience and has been feeding of love emotion for weeks now and had been spying on her friends for a while now. With her friends and herself incapitated and no means of fighting back, what could she do?

"Oh how lovely this all is" Chrysalis said in delight." Its just like last time. only that it won't fail this time."

Twilight could see her friends struggling to break free with little success. Celestia flared up her horn only for the following blast to have no effect.

"Foolish Princess,"teased Chrysalis", I've been feeding for months in preparation for this. Just give it up already. You have NO chance of escape."

Twilight was seriously panicking right now. The turret's display of power might work again but how could she get to it? At that moment Chrysalis turned towards Twilight. "Oh and don't think I forgot about your little friend. Minions! Bring in the creature!" "Uh oh!" Twilight thought in panic. She knew! Which probraly meant that she would be prepared for it's abilities.

The turret was shivering as changelings brought it in and set it down in front of the Chrysalis. "Oh don't worry creature I'm not gonna hurt you too painfully," Chrysalis said as she slowly trotted around the turret. She walked back to Celestia's prison. "Oh this is gonna be fun. Watch as we gonna drain all ponies of not only love but all other things as well leaving them lifeless, starting with your little friend here." Everypony put on a face of panic. Not only was Chrysalis going to murder an innocent (sort of) friend of theirs but also a creature of such value. Unfortunately no one could get their voice heard from inside their cocoons. "Oh this is gonna be fun,"muttered Chrysalis as she aproached."Watch how your loyal subjects will pass!" Fluttershy was on the verge of panic and tears as she closed her eyes for she could not watch. Celestia and Luna held steel gazes of anger."What are you going to do?"asked the turret. Chrysalis ignored this as she started the procedure. Green energy in the form of a mist formed around the turret lifting it into the air. Nearby changelings cackled in delight as their Queen was about to perform a new procedure of feeding.

"Alert!"said the turret" Element-248 radiation detected!"

Chrysalis had no idea what this meant or cared for she was so close to a revolution for the changeling nest.

The energy around the turret flashed but nothing happened causing the turret to fall on to the ground unharmed.

"What!? How!?" screamed Chrysalis."You are a living creature but you have no emotions? Impossible!"

Twilight stared in hope. So maybe Chrysalis didn't really know about it.

Everypony relaxed slightly seeing that their new friend was unharmed but retensed when Chrysalis said to Celestia as she threw aside the turret" Well then Celestia, mabye I should start with your subjects here!" she yelled in rage unaware of the turret behind her crackling with green energy left-over from the spell.

"Alert! Element-248 radiation is a compatible energy source."the turret said from the side of the room" nanobot quick repair and upgrade system are now funtional!"

The turret cackled with electricity as nanobots flew around the inside doing full repairs.

"What..."started Chrysalis as she had no idea what was happening.

The turret emitted thrusters from its back wich ignited and popped itself back upwards. Then it proceeded to speak.",Please stop what you are doing," it said as it landed itself in front of Chrysalis. Everypony watched in curiosity to what the turret would do (except maybe for the princesses).

"You dare challenge me you pathetic creature? I will crush you out of existence!" Chrysalis yelled in rage as her horn started glowing.

"Default firearm mode chosen."stated the turret as its arms popped out once more. "Goodnight,"the turret said which sent chills down everyone's spines.

What happened next filled changelings and ponys alike with horror. What came out of the turrets arms this time was not a blast of metal projectiles much to the Princesses' suprise but an endless barrage of them. Chrysalis screamed in pain as multiple bullets peirced her skin and embedded themselves in her flesh. Green blood splattered the floor as she fell. The blast she was charging up flew and broke through the the castle walls. As the bullets stopped and the dust cleared ponies and changelings stopped their attacking and panicking to see what has happened.

The turret retracted its arms, stood over the now weak and mortaly wounded Queen Chrysalis, and proceeded to say "Do not hurt my friends."

Chrysalis raised her head weakly and charged her horn as if to attack again but the turret responded by redeploying its guns. Chrysalis noticed she could not win at this point and instead called out to her changeling subjects outside." Continue on to full-scale attack! Do not worry about me! I'll be fine! Drain all these fools!"

The Changelings continued to wreck havoc on Canterlot but more violently this time. Chrysalis turned to face the turret and said "I'll be back for you, you pathetic creature!" and with that thought she teleported to an unknown location.

The turret deployed hover thrusters from its claw-like legs and moved over to its friends. There had to be a way to free them but how?.

Apparantly it didn't need to as without Chrysalis to re-enforce the strenght of the prisons, Celestia immediatley freed them all with a flash of her horn magic. Unfortunately they all instantly passed out from exhaustion. Celestia proceeded to tell the turret" please Turret, provide security over my city!" before she too passed out from weariness.

The turret was very unhappy for someone mistreating its friends and proceeded to hover outside the catsle where changelings were wreaking havoc.

"Target scanned and confirmed," stated the turret

One by one changelings fell to the ground as and endless stream of bullets hit them creating a bloodbath. The turret was not fooled by disguise for it had a full energy scan on them. citizens all stopped running and the sight of something fighting back gave them courage. They were horrified by the blood and death but soon, ponies started rallying by the turret fighting back anyway they could. From magic to using chairs the changelings were slowly being pushed back.

One changeling dropped it's disguise and charged at a screaming pony intent on killing. Prince Blueblood closed his eyes and shrieked like a mare when nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the changeling dead and bleeding out on the ground with the turret standing 15 feet away with smoking arms. "Your welcome!" it said as it hovered away.

"Hmph! Its not like I needed your help anyways. I had that simpleton right were I wanted"Blueblood rudely replied. Another changeling charged the prince who continued to gallop away screaming.

A couple miles away...

Alert! the scouting turret has engaged in battle! Immediate action and aid is required!

A/N: God I made this chapter WAAAAY too long considering how short my other ones were. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it. Favorite and Follow if you did and leave a comment for suggestions and improvements. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: God its so hard to write with school on my mind. hopefully by the time I post this it will be winter break already. Oh and before I forget, for those of you who don't know, Atlas's common nickname is 'Blue' and P-body's is 'Orange' due to their eye colors. And a quick shout out to my friend Howard ***: School is a real pain in the a$$ man. I feel ya.

**Chapter 4**

. The surface wasn't nearly as much chaotic as they thought it would be. Atlas was running up the hill until P-body stopped him with her arm. 'what is it?' Atlas asked in his special robotic language. 'look,' P-body points. Atlas looks in suprisement. In front of him was a huge city on the side of a mountain with high walls. What was even more suprising was that there were dark figures swooping around with the noise of what sounded like a riot. Atlas looked down at the PDA which GLaDos had given them. He chose the target status option and suprisingly instead of showing 'target status unavailable' it gave a full diagnostic of the scouting turret's status. Atlas read over the details and checked the scout log. He sighed in frustration as they would now have to deal with civilians. Last he heard was that humans were in a war with aliens and were loosing.

. He and P-body ran up to the castle walls. P-body took out a laser drill and started cutting through. When a hole opened, both blue and orange stared in amazement. Instead of the sight of a human riot, they were greeted by a sight of what appeared to be an invasion of insect-like ponies on the colorful regular ponies. Atlas looked down at the PDA tracking systems.

'Its that way' he pointed.

Orange took out her portal gun, shot an orange portal on the ground and a red portal on a building near their target's destination.

A random changeling soldier was commencing attack on the city when he looked up and say 2 creatures jump out of the castle walls. The changeling didn't have any time to process this thought because as he stopped in wonder, an earth pony managed to knock him out cold with a frying pan. !BONG!

Blue was still looking at his PDA when Orange slapped him on the head and pointed at the turret they were looking for. It was stained green and hovering around the area firing at the dark insect-like ponies splattering guts and insides until it spotted them.

"Hello fellow Aperture Science AI," greeted the turret.

'Scout Turret, We um, are here to retrieve you from falling into the wrong hands or causing outside interference,' muttered Atlas in gibberish which the turret could understand due to all three of them being products of Aperture.

"Sorry. Kind of too late to stop,"apologized the turret.

P-body sighed (can robots even sigh?). 'well this just makes our job much harder. Can we please all just leave?'

"I will not leave until helping new friends," the turret said as it went back to shooting down the invaders.

Atlas and P-body just stood there not knowing what to do until the changelings swarmed in.

"Hey! those two creatures are friends with the other creature!" The leader of the charge yelled." Get them!"

Blue and Orange ran around in panic as the changelings bit, kicked, and scratched at them. This continued for about 13 seconds before P-body activated and EMP burst wave which was one of the many new temporary installments GLaDos gave them. The changelings all immediately fell to the ground paralyzed.

. 'Oh...right...We also have those new things,' said Atlas ' I guess this just makes it easier.'

'Hmmm...I wonder what else we have?' wondered P-body as she ran a self-diagnostics checking what they had.'Wow, the lady in charge really doesn't joke around when it comes to safe security.' she said in amazement at how many new installments they now had.

"Can you have help friends inside castle?" asked the turret

'Why us?'Blue asked

"I am just a turret. I am not designed for help."it responded" You with your more diverse and unique designs could probraly help." I send you full knowledge of situation.

The information was downloaded to their data bases as the turret sent a telepathical message concerning the situation to them.

Blue and Orange ran inside the throne room to check up on the ponies. They were all knocked out cold.

'What should we do!?'Orange asked in panic of not knowing what to do.

Atlas took out his PDA and ran a diagnostic scan on the ponies. He calmed down in relief as to the only thing wrong was such exhaustion leading to unconciousness. Atlas chose the option 'Best course of action using current inventory and options available'. The PDA quickly went over all possible actions and came up with one in a nanosecond. it read: 'use the Mann. co military field medic medigun v7.6 to revive targets.' Atlas said outloud.

P-body processed this and a moment later, a panel opened on her back where a metal nozel extended outwards followed by a tube which curved around so that Orange could grab it. She quickly went over the tutorials and aimed the nozle at the first patient which was a purple pony with wings and a horn. A red glowing beam came out, striking the pony as she began to stir.

. The last thing Twilight remembered before passing out was Celestia freeing all of them from their prisons. Her head hurt but was quickly neutralized by a suprisingly warm comforting feeling. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by two other creatures. One had a spherical body with a eye with long appendages coming out of it's body and was holding a strange pad and was poking at it fiercely while the other one had an oval shaped body with an orange eye with similar appendages and was holding a strange device with a nozzle which was emitting a red beam on her.

"Wha?" she began in confusion. She suddenly noticed that she wasn't tired anymore and that she was okay. In fact, better than okay. She felt energtic and full of life.

. The creature with the beam device cut of the flow to her and turned towards her friends.

"Hey! what are you doing?" she said as she tried to approach the thing. The creature with the blue eye stepped foward and put out a hand as if to say 'stop' and said something in gibberish which twilight could not understand. "Huh?" she said in confusion.

The creature with the device spoke something to the creature with the blue eye and gave the thumbs up. It then aimed the device at the rest of her friends, flicked a special switch on the device and turned it on. This time however, instead of one beam, multiple beams came out touching her friends.

"Stop! Whatever you're doing!"Twilight said in concern. But what happened next was nothing short of a miracle. All her friends woke with a start gasping for air. "What did you do to them?" she asked the creature. It spoke more jibberish and gave her the thumbs up. Twilight was still unsure of what the creature was trying to say."Can you creatures even understand me?"she asked. The creature nodded in response.

Twilight noticed her friends getting up now fully awake. "That feels a lot better!" Rainbow dash said as she stretched.

"Sister, how are we recovered so fast?"Luna asked Celestia "in a condition like that we should have taken much longer to recover yet I feel completeley fine."

"I don't know Luna. Mabye it was..." she said before she noticed the two creatures standing there. One broadcasting red engery towards all of them.

"Wait. Did you two just heal all of us?"Twilight asked the orange one.

In response, the creature nodded again and gave another thumbs up.

The two then struck up a 15 second conversation and proceeded to walk outside.

"Twilight, what happened?"asked Cadence. Twilight responded",I'm not too sure but I think those two things just healed us somehow which is also strange because even the best doctors in Equestria couldn't heal that fast."

"Oooo! Then its time to through a 'Thank you for helping us feel better party for those two'."Pinkie said.

"Pinkie dear, if you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a changeling invasion." Rarity stated.

"Oh, right." Pinkie said in dissapointment.

"Well then girls lets kick some but!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew out the wall.

"Right behind yah sugah!" Applejack followed.

"I don't like this one bit,"complained Fluttershy.

The elements of harmony ran out the wall to push back the changelings.

"Luna, Cadence, let us go free Canterlot's gaurds!" Commanded Celestia. The three princesses dissapeared in a flash.

. On the outside, the mane 6 were fighting the same way they did as they had at Princess Cadence's wedding, pushing back the invading hive. Only this time they had the help of the turret and two other creatures. The blue one had pulled out a device from who knows where and placed it on the ground while doing something with it. The orange one pulled out something of what seemed to be a weapon. The device it was holding was shooting blasts of electrical energy. Changelings that weren't Immediately killed or vaporized were knocked out or paralyzed. What was even more amazing was that the turret and the two creatures weren't fooled by the changeling's disguise. When the orange one fired at a panicking unicorn, Twilight stared in horror only to see a changeling get paralyzed with electricity and drop its disguise as it fell.

Could the creatures and the Turret both be of the same thing? Could they all be 'robots' as the scientists called them? Her suspicions were confirmed when the turret hovered over.

"Turret. Are those your friends?"Twilight asked as she continued to blast at changelings. "They are the testing track bots Atlas and P-body designed for testing purposes back at Aperture," responded the turret as it also continued to shoot only that the turret killed while Twilight simply stunned enemys. She felt very uneasy seeing so much blood and death but she couldn't afford to dwell on it. "Which ones which?"Twilight asked. "Blue one is Atlas and Orange one is P-body," stated the turret. "Alright then, what is Atlas doing?" Twilight asked. "They said that device would be a suprise," the turret stated. "You can understand them? How?" Twilight asked. "Atlas and P-body speak a special robotic morse code language that only Employees and AIs at Aperture can understand," explained the turret.

. What happened next was a tide turn for the current battle. A large flash appeared out of nowhere and in its place stood Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and all of Canterlot's royal gaurd and militia.

"Apologies princess. for not being able to prevent this," said the real head of guard in shame.

"Do not worry. Was not thy fault. Now let us push back these invaders." Luna said.

The next half hour went by quickly. The militia, lead by the two sister princesses, fought of the changelings as civilians cheered and galloped towards the castle which turned out to be a rallying point for the battle. Cadence joined Twilight and the rest of the mane six in their own battle and the turret combined with P-body defended Atlas and the strange device.

"Twilight friend!" shouted the turret "Suprise is ready!"

She nodded and said "I hope whatever your planning works out!"

. Atlas finished up and activated a switch. The device (which was as tall as P-body, had many wires running around it, and a Tesla coil on the top) screen turned green and a small force field formed around the device.

. Twilight stared as if to say 'are you serious? THATS your plan?'. But then the force field expanded outwards at a really fast rate. Everypony flinched as they saw it coming but the shield just passed through them harmlessly. The changelings on the other hand weren't so lucky. The moment the shield touched them, those who were disguised dropped their disguise and were hit by a strong electrical current. The shield pushed the changelings back out like a moving brick wall. Some unlucky changelings were even vaporized by the shield. It kept expanding until it reached the size of the original shield (which was a magical barrier). (A/N: think of it as a huge Portal 2 Emancipation Grill and you'll know what it looks like but this one doesn't neccacarily vaporize. It was designed to keep things out)

. Everypony paused for a moment as to what happened. It wasn't long before everypony burst into a loud cheer.

The battle was won.

**To Be**** Continued...**

A/N: well I hoped you enjoyed it guys. Please leave a comment for improvement and suggestions. I'm open to ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: well here is chapter five for you.

**Chapter 5**

. After the battle, immediate city repairs were started. Builders, engineers and even some civilians started doing repairs to roads, houses, etc. Doctors and nurses set up emergency tents outside the roads to immediately povide urget care to those in need. Fortunately not many were injured. Mostly there were buises and cuts from the fights and the most serious were a few broken bones. Miraculously no civilians have died. A few were extremely tired due to the new feeding method from the changelings but apparantley, the changelings have not mastered the technique yet. Unable to do a complete drain left their targets unconcionce.

. Meanwhile by the shield generator, Twilight sparkle and Princess Celestia were examining the device with a couple other engineers. Ponies stopped by to glare at the wonder the machine possesed but soon moved away to tend to their own urgent buisness. They were also aware of the turret who was also present. The citizens of Canterlot has witnessed what the turret had done and were horrified. Even in the most dire conflicts in Equestria, they would not resort to outright killing. Atlas and P-body were also scaring them away. Ponies in general were not that brave. Rainbow Dash and AppleJack for the exception. Fighting back in the invasion every ounce of their courage. Many ponies during the fight still hid away. Everypony were grateful for the three robots saving them but were deathly afraid of them. Atlas and P-body did resort to less harmful ways of defense but still caused death.

. Meanwhile by the shield generator, scientist and engineers were intriuged. Some tried taking readings with their horns but the only detail they got back was that the device radiated energy. No description of what type of energy or anything else. Even the Princesses with their alicorn magic couldn't get much out of it either. No one was eager to tamper with it in fear of deactivating the only thing keeping Equestria safe at the time.

. Atlas and P-body were having a conversation with the turret.

"What of my new friends?" the turret asked. 'I don't know! but we really need to retrieve you.' Blue responded. ' GLaDos will not be happy if she learns that Aperture has been revealed.'

"Oh yeah..." replied the turret. "Well you could not tell her about me."

'Um yeah about that...' replied Orange' your transmitter is now fixed so she kinda knows where you are right now. And that we found you. But atleast she doesn't know about your friends...yet.'

Sometime later in a meeting with the three princesses and the elements...

"As you know girls threats to Equestria are increasing," Princess Celestia said. "Yet a few device from the mysterious 'Aperture facilities' has saved us all."

"In other words girls," Twilight explained,"We have decided to search for the facility in order to possibly make an ally out of it. The Enrichment center may contain means of defending ouselves. Besides, it is the Equestrian code that we make contact with all sentient life in hopes of making friends and alliences with them."

"Seems cool! so when do we start?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Now hold on there sugah," said Apple Jack ", we're dealin with ponys that can turn somepony into a dead heap in mere seconds."

"Oh right," said Rainbow", but I'm sure I can stand up to them!" she comented.

"look dear. If we go you'll have to promise not to anger them dear. not all of us are as 'amazing' as you are," commented Rarity.

"Oh come on girls I'm sure they have some cool things to have fun with," said Pinkie.

"Oh I just hope they're nice," said Fluttershy silently.

"Well then girls, Luna and Cadence will stay behind to overlook repairs but in the meantime, let us gather our three new friends and begin the journey." announced Celestia.

. 5 hours later after they left Canterlot, arrived in Ponyville, and began the trek into Everfree, Blue, Orange, and the scout turret started up a conversation.

'I'm not sure about this,' said Orange ' this is a huge risk we're taking. you know how she doesn't like other sentient organics in her facility.'

'Just pray to android God that this goes smoothly,' said Blue.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was listening in. "Hey Fluttershy. Yah know what their sayin? I know your good and all with animal language but all I hear is a whole bunch of weird noises," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry Rainbow but I still can't make anything out of it," apologized Fluttershy.

. soon the group reached the area where Fluttershy found the turret but it wasn't what they expected. Instead of a regular forest area that Fluttershy described, there was now a clearing with a HUGE building in the middle.

"Well that wasn't there last time I checked," said Fluttershy.

"Well girls, let us go in," said Celestia", turret, two creatures, if you would kindly lead the way."

. The three robots moved to what seemed to be the front door. The door atoumaticly opened for them and let them in. The ponies walked in and were amazed at what they saw.

. What they entered seemed to be the lobby. Everything was so clean, professional, and modern. It was a huge room with much furniture designed for human comfort with desks, monitors, and much other.(A/N: sorry I'm not good at describing rooms) The speakers played 'Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. Please attend to the front desk to state your buisness here.' it spoke in it's monotone voice.

"Who said that?" said Rainbow

"Um yes if you could kindly show us where it is we would gladly be there," said Rarity.

'Keep in mind that this is a pre-recorded message so anything you say will not be heard by us.' the announcer spoke again.

"Wait, a pre-recorded message?" Twilight said, " don't the scientist back in Canterlot use recorders to make those for logs?" she asked.

"I've heard of it but this is amazing!" exclaimed Celestia.

. As they walked towards what seemed to be the 'front desk', the three robots, the turret in P-body's arms, walked up to two tubes on the wall and dissapeared as the floor opened up and they fell into the holes.

"Hey where did they go?" asked Pinkie.

. As they reached the front desk, the announcer spoke,' we're sorry but the front desk employee is currently unavailable.

. Suddenly panels reached up from the floor making walls enclosing them.

" What the! Its a trap!" screamed Rainbow.

"Hey! let us go meanie!" yelled Pinkie Pie

Twilight and Celestia charged their horns and blasted the walls only for more panels to appear.

'Warning! element 260 radiation detected. radiation and blast- resistant settings are now turned on!'

"What does that mean?" asked Twilight

"I don't know my dear student but we must keep fighting!" commanded Celestia

. Both teacher and student gave another full blast at the panels hoping for it to break through long enough to escape however this time the walls were not even scratched.

"What socerey is this?"asked Celestia.

. Rainbow Dash and AppleJack were currently attempting to break down the barriers using brute force. Unfortunateley, all their kicking, ramming, and other means of physical violence meant nothing.

"Girls! I think were moving!" screamed Rarity as every felt the room sway.

. The room came to a halt scaring everypony. The panels dropped down and everypony was shocked at what they saw.

"Oh what fun! More organics to play with!"

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a comment for improvements or suggestions and for motivation for me to keep writing!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Well here it is for you guys (sighs)

**Chapter 6**

. Everypony was still paralyzed by the sight of what was in front of them. There was a HUGE stucture full of wires and gears all leading down to one rectangular head with one yellow eye on the bottom.

"Well then equines, What are you doing in my facility." GLaDOS asked.

"You mean us ponies?" Celestia asked" as for what we we're doing here, we were simply let in by and open door and suddenly captured by you! We demand immediate release!"

. GLaDOS chuckled in here creepy feminine monotone voice sending shivers down everpony's spines.

"Oh I didn't let YOU in," GLaDOS taunted ", I opened the door for my two test bots and the recovered turret."

"Well what are you going to do to them?" asked Fluttershy.i

"Oh I'm not sure. Well for Blue and Orange I'll probraly just blow them up. and as for the turret, I'll have to think about that." GLaDOS responded.

Everypony was shocked at this and angered at the same time.

"You big meanie!"Pinkie yelled.

"Well you better not hurt them you... whatever you are!" Fluttershy screamed as she gave the creature her famous stare. GLaDOS simply stared back with her one eye. "Well are you going to threaten me or what?" She asked ", standing there and just staring at me won't get you anywhere."

. Everypony was taken back by this. No creature could resist Fluttershy's stare. As for Fluttershy herself, she suddenly lost all her courage and hid behind Rainbow Dash.

"Hey now what'ya do to Fluttershy?" AppleJack asked.

"Oh please, that method of interrogation doesn't work on me. I am the Genetic Lifeform and Dist Operating System project or GLaDOS for short. I am a robot and machine of pure vast intellect. She is simply in the state of fear of something completely new and unexpected happening." GLaDOS responded.

. Fluttershy started tearing up.

"Oh please," GLaDOS said", if it makes you feel anybetter, everytime Blue and Orange get destroyed, their mind processers and memories are saved back into the mainframe until they are rebuilt."

. Everypony looked at GLaDOS confused but still agitated. GLaDOS sighed ", It means that everytime they die I bring them back to life in your terms of speaking."

"You can bring back the dead?" asked Celestia in shock.

"Well it IS alot easier with robots but yes. I can pretty much do anything in this facility,"GLaDOS said", now getting back on topic, state your buisness here or should I have to kill you and extract the information out of your dead cerebal cortexes?"

"You dare threaten the princess of Equestria? I've lived for over 2,000 years!" Celestia said.

. GLaDOS laughed out loud at this which sounded wrong in her voice. "Oh please! I've been created far before any of your Equestrian race was born! the only reason you reached this state was due to ancestors of yours experiencing and extreme case of mutation due to so much nuclear radiation and material. In fact, your magic comes from a new element called element-260 which was unintentionaly created and spread out through the world. How some of you managed to control, generate, and manipulate is beyond me but I've dealt with radiation before so maybe you should start talking before I release neurotoxin into the room."

. Celestia was enraged by this and let loose a blast of magic careful not to harm any of the mane six. Twilight looked in fear for she was not used to such violent conflicts. When the light subsided, GLaDOS was still there unharmed at all.

"You know, my casing is designed by the greatest minds in human history and they pretty much designed me to withstand every single situation." GLaDOS said unimpressed.

. Princess Celestia was truly in shock at this. The spell she had just used was one of her most powerful and useful ones meant even to hurt Discord yet this 'robot' was able to shrug it off as it was nothing. She decided now would be a good time to start talking.

"My name is Princess Celestia of Equestria and this is my student Twilight Sparkle and her friends AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. We came here in hopes of making a peaceful alliance with what seems here is powerful enough to be it's own nation. My acts of violence were only due to agitation and being captured." Celestia said in hopes of convincing the giant creature.

"Ha! they consider my facility it's own nation!"GLaDOS said outloud, "Well since I have also grown mature over the last 7 thousand years, I suppose I can let your acts of hostility pass. After all I did take you prisoner. As for my response, I'll think about it."

"But what about our new friend?" Twilight asked.

"You mean the scouting turret?" GLaDOS asked "Does it consider you it's own friend or are you just saying that?"

"Well you COULD just ask him...her...itself," Twilight said slightly annoyed.

. A hole oppened in the floor and the turret was shot out and landed in front of GLaDOS. A quick series of loud beeps were heard as the two artificial minds conversed.

. GLaDOS turned back to the ponies and responded ", Well atleast I know your not lying for the turret wants to come with you. Unfortunately due to changes in the Law of Robotics, I cannot stop it. But just to keep the peace I'll do something nice for once."

"And what might that be?" Fluttershy asked while slowly regaining her courage.

"Make him special by painting its outer shell red and giving it an actual name -which you obviously can't come up with- and painting its outershell red so you simpletons can recognize him compared to the other turrets." GLaDOS said.

"Hey! who ya callin simpletons!? Yah know yah ain't much better egghe-" Rainbow Dash said before AppleJack stopped her with a hoof to the mouth.

"Now that would be nice. But what would it's name be?"AppleJack asked.

"Hmmm..." GLaDOS thought ",Greg"

"New identity accepted!" the turret said as robot arms appeared of of the floor and started spreading red paint on it.

"So um, GLaDOS, will you accept our proposal in joining us in a peaceful alliance?" Celestia asked.

"Like I said, I'll think about it," GLaDOS responded." Mabye many of thousands of years is finaly enough to start being friendly towards organics."

"So to other matters of buisness, how will we get back home and when will you make up your mind?" asked Celestia.

"Well first of all, you'll know when I make up my mind. Second of all, I'll just open up a portal." GLaDOS said.

"Whats a portal?" Celestia asked.

. GLaDOS gave the 'are you kidding me' look somehow with her one eye. "You really are a primitive species are you?"GLaDOS said ", well just to demonstrate, here is your exit now."

. A wall popped up from under the ground and an orange hole appeared on the surface.

"Oooo! whats that?" Pinkie Pie asked as she forgot she was mad at the thing that threatened her and her friends. Pinkie dashed through with the entire group yelling and chasing after her. Twilight picked up the turret with her telekenises and carefully thanked the robot in order to not anger it and left. When everypony exited the portal, they looked around in amazement as they were now right outside the facility itself only this time the hole was blue instead of orange. The portal closed and the wall that was there sank back into the ground.

"So...um...what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: well guys hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment for suggestions and also giving me the motivation to continue. Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: well my friends, hope you'll like this.

**Chapter 7**

. As the ponies left through the portal, GLaDOS immediately closed the connection.

"Well that was interesting." GLaDOS commented ", perhaps I shall send in more scouter drones."

"Well as long as you don't do anything too over the line," commented Morality as she moved by.

"Oh don't worry about that. I've moved pass mass murder...without a purpose. As long as they don't give me reason to cause havoc then I won't,"GLaDOS reassured.

"Well we all can probraly predict where that's gonna go," said Morality.

"Hows everything running?" GLaDOS asked the Morality core.

"Well Wheatley hasn't done anything chaotic yet suprisingly yet," she responded", and the..."

"Good! thats all i need to hear!" GLaDOS interupted.

"You know, maybe letting him off the hook a little wouldn't hurt," Morality suggested.

"Well that little moron nearly destroyed my entire facility at one point," GLaDOS countered.

. Morality sighed at this and simply left the room on the rail. GLaDOS had unofficially appointed her co-manager to running the facility since she was one of the only sane enough AIs that seemed fit for the job. She rode on the rail doing quick inspections on the place. Turret manufacturing was going smooth along with the quantum science experiments that were run by specially designed cores. Since all the human scientist were dead, GLaDOS designed new personality cores to take the job which was much more efficient.

. Meanwhile, Wheatley was riding along the management rail with some of the other very first cores. It was a lot more easier to navigate since GLaDOS had more rails constructed for the increasing amount of cores. Ever since the last human test subject had left and GLaDOS had gone through all the other human ones she found, she really started to calm down and be friendlier. That is, friendly to other AIs. She still had some problems with sentient organic life forms. Eventually the facility came to be home to one of the biggest AI place ever. They all felt like a family. Everyone (almost) contributing to the survival of the facility while living through their simulated lives. GLaDOS eventually even came to bring back Wheatley along with four other original cores and forgave him (not really). Morality was still slightly sad that the humans had gone but was relieved to learn of them still being alive, hopefully. Unfortunately all GLaDOS had known was that the humans had set off to find a new homeworld while unsure of wether they succeeded or not.

. Morality decided to not trouble herself too much about it and decided to go slide around with the other original cores. Perhaps the Fact Sphere would have something new to say, or maybe she could join in on a conversation with the space core and the curiosity core. Wheatley was currently having a somewhat heated conversation with the Adventure core but she couldn't tell what it was. The Anger sphere was just looking around wildly while grumbling. Perhaps she should start calming him down before something blows up again.

Meanwhile back on the surface of Equestria...

. Princess Celestia had called an emergency meet with her sister.

"...And it wasn't even scratched by it!" Celestia exclaimed.

"Tia! Calm down! I'm sure the future will be bright if this GLaDOS comes to be a peaceful ally of ours," Luna said ", but if what you say is true, then this facility is even older than our very first ancestors. The first Alicorns were there when Equestria was starting to hold life."

"But their amazing technology desplayed on our short visit there already shows evidence of knowledge even the creatures of Tartarus haven't even a grasp on." Celestia said.

"I've had Twilight host a meeting with Equestria's head of military and Equestria's head of science departments and with Equestria's top ambassadors," Celestia said", hopefully they can work something out."

. 5 hours later, Twilight along with Equestria's chosen ambassador along with Dr. Budson the head of science with three of his trustworthy co-workers and 6 royal gaurds arrived at the facility. Everypony except for Princess Twilight. As they reached the entrance, a voice spoke causing all the gaurds to jump and form a protective circle around them.

"Oh so your back already," the voice spoke.

"Ummm yes GLaDOS we were hoping to do a better and more formal visit this time," Twilight spoke nervously.

"Oh fine. just make it worth my time. Oh and by the way, I don't think the gaurds are ready to see whats inside yet," GLaDOS said as she opened the front door.

"Well why not?" the lead gaurd asked suspiciously.

"Because your primitive minds trained for combat aren't enough to handle the knowledge inside and would panic at first sight at what I am planning to display today." GLaDOS said unimpressed.

"And how would you know?" The guard responded.

"I can tell by doing a brain scan on you all," GLaDOS replied", truly the results are pathetic but who am I to complain. Now YOU might be able to handle it in your higher command training but the rest are just too unable to comprehend."

. Everypony looked offended but Twilight decided to let it slide.

"Trust me captain, just leave your men outside and if anything happens I'll just teleport us out." Twilight reassured

"Yes princess. Gaurds! Stand gaurd!" The captain exclaimed.

. They all entered the door. The scientists and captain were all amazed at the place just as Twilight had but continued on.

"First the non-magical automatic door with clear speakers and now this." one of the scientists said.

The announcer spoke again", well I guess I'll have to be more gentle on approach on this time."

. Another wall popped up in front of everypony and a blue portal opened.

"What sorcerey is this?" asked the captain.

"Not scorcery my friend, just advanced science." Dr. Budson said.

"Try not to scare any other lethal device this time Budson," Twilight requested

"Wait what?" Captain Bedrock asked.

"Long story," One of the scientist replied.

"A very traumatic one too," the other scientist added.

. They all trotted through and were met with GLaDOS's enormous body.

"Well then. What did you want to discuss with me today?" GLaDOS asked boredly.

"Well I kind of wanted to discuss peace relations with you more efficiently today. As for the scientists, they kind of want to see what innovations this place carries if thats okay with you." Twilight requested. 

"Fine, but only a very small portion of it." GLaDOS said. Everypony then heard a series of beeps.

"My assistant will be here soon to guide you along." GLaDOS said to the other ponies who were still frozen in shock.

. 5 seconds later, a purple eyed sphere on an arm attached to a rail came into the room.

"Morality, these are the ponies." GLaDOS said

"Yes ma'am," Morality said ", follow me boys" she said as the scientists followed her onto the catwalks."

"Captain, go with them," Twilight commanded.

"But princess,"Bedrock complained.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. But I'm not sure those three will be." Twilight said ", now go".

. Captain Bedrock obeyed as he followed the scientists. GLaDOS then turned her head towards Twilight.

"So? Where should we begin?"

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: sorry that it wasn't as much excitement as I hoped but I'll put more into the next chapter as soon as I get to it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well here comes ch8. Merry Christmas my friends!

**Chapter 8**

. Twilight and GLaDOS had started off with a quick conversation to get to know each other's peoples. GLaDOS had asked Twilight about Equetria's history and how have things progressed. Suprisingly to GLaDOS, Ponies have much adapted from human culture which they called 'The Ancients'.

"So GLaDOS, can you tell me about human history and how you came to be?" Twilight asked. And so GLaDOS told her everything about human history. From the ancient times before Christ, medieval times, Industrialization, human warfare (which by the looks on Twilight's face was horrifying) the 1700s to early 1900s where technology progressed immensely. She also told her about the creation of Aperture Science and their rival Black Mesa while leaving the classified information out. When she got to the details of both World Wars, GLaDOS could see evidence of sickness and queasiness in Twilight's face. She continued to the progesses of Aperture and the world and when the scientist 'accidently'(not really) got neurotoxin poison.

"...And so when I was out of humans that Blue and Orange found, I discovered that Black Mesa had caused a Renosance Cascade," GLaDOS said.

"Whats a Renosance Cascade?" Twilight asked.

GLaDOS responded", It is an apoctalyptic event in where portals were opened to another world of hostile aliens. These Xen aliens would come to invade the world. The humans fought back with everything they had but were loosing. As they continued to loose, the remains of the human race decided to use a weapon outlawed since World War 2. A weapon that could turn huge cities in to barren waste lands withing seconds."

"And...what was this weapon?" Twilight asked unsure and afraid.

"It was the weapon I spoke of at the end of World War 2. It was called the nuclear bomb. Through out the years the nukes were modified to be more powerful and deadlier than before. After finally pushing back the Xen aliens, the world was so infested with radiation that living habits were unhabitable. Back underground here at Aperture, my drones picked up the decisions to go nuclear and I knew that it would cause havoc to my facility so I sent out Greg the turret to stand by and wait for a calmer day while I put the entire facility into a deep lockdown mode. As time progressed, nuclear radiation was so concentrated new elements were forming. The energy your magic is made up of is called element-260. Changeling magic is much different for it is element-268. Both are similar but have different properties. Fortunately as the nuclear radiation subsided making the lands habitable once again, the remaining magic energy and radiation caused a rapid evolution into your species. Humans for one took millions of years to get to where THEY got. And I can see by the looks on your face that this is hard to believe."GLaDOS said.

"I know what the definitions of elements are but I'm not even sure about the terms of radiation and all that," Twilight said.

"Well there is the theory of all matter on a path to decay into energy but don't worry about that. Aperture Science took care of that many years ago."GLaDOS said ", Its just that some elements turn into energy much faster than others like the artificial ones the humans attempted at creating. Now tell me. How good is pony knowledge in the atom?"

"Well we do know that it is the building block of all matter and that there is a positive center with a negative area around it."Twilight said proudly.

. GLaDOS sighed at this ", You really do need my help. Thousands of years of sentient thinking and your race has not advanced very much. But I guess I can't blame you due to your race's reliance on magic and other traits."

"Wait so does this mean your agreeing to join Equestria in a friendly alliance?" Twilight asked in hope.

"Well I've been thinking to myself,"GLaDOS said ", Maybe its time to start asscociating Aperture with the rest of the world. Even as the humans have passed on to another world, there are now many oppurtunities to things I was unable to do in the past. So I thought, why not? I'll join them. On one condition."

"Um... what might that be," Twilight asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just the recognization of being a separate nation and the right to keep secrets because I can tell once Aperture is announced to your world, many other nations would want the secrets we contain. Which is also fortunate that we exist in one of the most dangerous forests considered by your kind,"GLaDOS said.

"Don't worry I'm sure Celestia could help you with that. But anyways this is great! I'll tell the Princesses immediately!"Twilight exclaimed.

Meanwhile somewhere other deep underground...

. The two scientists and guard were on a moving panel platform moving on to the next room. No one could argue that this facility was more advanced than all of Equestria combined. Even the architectual designs were amazing. They've seen things ranging from fast monitors to atomic theory. The fact that they were led by an artificial intelligence amazed them. The purple eyed core was just like another living breathing pony. Ability to feel emotions and live.

" And as we near our tour's end I have a couple other things to show you," Morality said.

. As they come to the next catwalk, they were greeted by other cores on rails only that these had different eye color and designs.

"Oi! Hello there! Are you the new blokes that are here to explore?" The blue one asked in a strange accent.

"Explore?" said the green one in another strange accent", You mean adventure?"

"Um. Hello I'm Dr. Budson with my two assistants here and ..."

"Wheatley I'm giving them the limited tour of the innovations," said Morality.

The one precieved as Wheatley spoke", Oh right yeah. pretty nice. yeah...You know I never thought that equines would gain sentience."

"Never mind that!"The green one said ", So you little horses ready for some real action? Adventure awaits in my Adventure..."

"No!,"Morality interrupted ", That thing is not safe to use! Especially for ponies that AREN'T bipedal! In fact, what are you two doing here? Don't you know I'm busy?"

"Darn. I really hope I can see the surface! Haven't seen it in such a long time!" The green core said.

. Meanwhile as all this was happening Captain Bedrock was out of emotions to show. "So much knowledge..."he said

"I know my friend. I know," Budson said as he put a hoof around his neck.

. As the other cores moved away Morality turned back and looked at the three ponies. "Huh. I guess I should stop here. Any more and you'll be over thinking it."Morality said.

"Will we get to come back and see more?" Budson asked.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure but tell you what. I'll see what I can do. GLaDOS would've really liked you if you were one of us. Like her, we're all in it for the science,"Morality said.

. Morality went over to a room and the ponies followed. She opened a portal on a portal wall. "Well I hope I see you guys again soon,"she said as they walked through.

. The four ponies met up with Twilight again in the lobby where they walked out the entrance discussing what happened. Twilight with her success and the scientist with what they saw. Bedrock assured his guards that they were okay.

"Sir. Are you alright?"asked one guard noticing the look on their captain's face.

"I'm fine. Its just that you never get to see so much in one's life," He responded.

. meanwhile back in the main AI control center GLaDOS was sorting through objectives. Satellites- fully functional. Panels and crushers - 94% of all are fixed and running. Scouter drones - 86% of all of Earth's information is ready. Then GLaDOS came up to something that got her thinking.

Commence complete military defense preparations? Y/N?

. The facility DID have many turrets but bullets were only good for so many situations. 'Better safe that sorry as they used to say,' GLaDOS thought to herself as she chose yes. She knew that many nations would declare violence in order to aquire Aperture secrets.

. As she chose that an alert popped up in her head.

"!Warning! Drones have discovered an abandoned Nuclear Lab underneath Pony area known as The Crystal Empire! Power surge after reactivating facility has reached Lab. Chances of nuclear melt down at 46% and increasing! Certain disaster will happen in approximately three days!

. GLaDOS thought over this for a nanosecond. She would have to do something about this. Another atomic explosion would definetly not be favorable.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: well hope you guys enjoyed. Merry Christmas and a happy new year!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: not much to say here...

**Chapter 9**

At the changeling home...

. Chrysalis was still fuming and raging about her loss in Canterlot. They were so close to victory when those creatures ruined everything! She kicked another table over and shrieked. She heard a knock on her door and opened it. Standing in front of her were a few scout changelings.

"Well what is it?" Chrysalis asked slightly annoyed.

"We know you are unhappy about the hive's loss my queen," spoke one scout.

"But we may have some information that will delight you," said another.

Hours earlier in the Aperture main AI control center...

"So what are you planning to give them?" Morality asked.

"Hmmm. We definitely need to help there advancing in technology. Their standards are so pathetic its just painful to look at," GLaDOS said.

"We could start with early human advances but then we would have to worry about pollution to the Earth...again," Morality said.

"True," GLaDOS said", Also, Hydrogen fuel cells would take care of the problem but its too much of a technological jump and the idiots would probably not know how to handle the material and cause them to go explosive. They already do have electricity so a wise choice would probably to give them early industrial revolution cars powered by electricity instead and give them a blue print of the Wright Brother's gliders and early planes."

" Assuming that they use it properly. But we'll also have to do a slight redesign to fit pony use."Morality suggested

"Oh I'm pretty sure they can do that themselves," GLaDOS said annoyed.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be too hard for them considering they've already developed hot air balloons. It just suprises me that they haven't developed any form of mechanical fast aerodynamic air travel for the non-pegasus ponies." Morality said

"That reminds me," GLaDOS said", We need to conduct research on the clouds and pegasi in clouds dale and the ability to use clouds as solid ground yet still manipulate them for their natural properties.

"Shouldn't be hard," Morality said", Aperture HAS done much more mind breaking feats and things in the past."

"True," GLaDOS said as the Morality core left the room.

. Outside the room on the rails Wheatley was waiting for her.

"So, um... do you think shes still mad at me?" The Intelligence Dampening Sphere asked.

"I believe 'extremely annoyed' is the better phrase,"Morality said ", I mean, we're all family in this facility. Probably the whole reason she pulled you back. I mean she DID used to be human."

"Yeah... lovely person she turned out to be... In her files I mean." Wheatley said "Humans... yah gotta love em. If only I could've made things right."

"Its alright Wheatley," Morality comforted", I'm sure she would've forgiven you at this point. 47.89% of the time you constantly think back to the time where you could've just escaped with Chell."

"Thats the thing!" Wheatley said ", If it wasn't for my STUPID self and power corruption, everything would've been fine!"

"But on the other hand," Morality said ", If you had not done what you had, she wouldn't have had to stop you and this facility wouldn't even exist."

"Yeah...Fates be cruel," Wheatley said.

"Maybe perhaps one day we could reinitiate the human reanimation projects and find her," Morality said

"Yeah... thats right. And then everything will be better! I'm gonna go find as many Ariel Faith Plates as I can!" Wheatley said as he railed of to start his new project.

. Morality knew that the chances of finding Chells actual body would be less than 0.00001% with generous rounding considering the time that has passed and the damage nuclear war has done to the planet but it was still good to give Wheatley hope. She artificially sighed as she railed off to overlook the upcoming plans.

. Meanwhile in a room near the surface, Rick and some other cores were mounting up into old US military vehicles modified for them to use. The old US designs were armored carriers built to resist all kinds of explosives and even distanced nuclear explosions.

. Rick was the most excited of all of the cores from not being able to adventure out for thousands of years. Everyone else however was worried about safely containing an old nuclear weapons facility. They had brought along drones to assure safety of AIs but that didn't stop them from worrying due to the extreme conditions of time.

. The cores all detached from their rails using hover technology to mount into the 3 carriers they were given and before anyone could protest, Rick himself called driver of the head carrier and plugged himself into the driver's seat.

"C'mon guys! Whatya waitin for!? Theres a whole new world out there just waitin to be explored! Time for an adventure!" The Adventure core called out.

. All the other cores looked at each other nervously.

"Why did we agree to let him come again?" one core asked

"Because he was programmed for this sadly," another responded.

. They all plugged themselves in to the carriers and a large portal opened for them on the wall.

"YeeeeHoooo!" yelled Rick as he gassed the carrier out of the room only that the cars weren't powered by gas but by hydrogen fuel cells.

. The other carriers protested but had to follow with the lead car.

Meanwhile in Ponyville...

. Everything was peaceful and happy as normal. Rarity was taking a nice afternoon stroll around town gathering inspiration for her next project when she heard what sounded like a whole bunch of teens and motor scooters.

" Oh dear me, do they always have to..." She said but paused in fear as she turned to see what was happening.

. there were huge green metal monsters running through ponyville. Everypony was galloping away in fear trying not to get run over while Rarity could only stare in shock as to what was going on.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The monsters seemed to scream as it sped off leaving panicked residents to recover.

. Rarity took this as a good time to find her friend Twilight for some quetions as to what had just happened.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Well there... I somehow got this done a week before mid-Finals. What a pain...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As most of you probably know by now, the high school finals are over. What most of you probably don't know is that I am going through a whole shit load of depression. Not that I expect anyone to care but I'm just saying that to throw out the fact of how painstaking and bullsh*t high school can be at times. For those of you who also have to deal with a shit load of stress and have to live through shitty teachers because they can't get fired, I feel yah. Well on with the story.

**Chapter 10**

. GLaDOS was hanging from the ceiling reading a pony paleontologist book with mechanical arms extended from the floor. Apparently ponies had thought of humans as an ancient wise civilization that reached something of a 'total enlightenment' and moved on to the stars to live after the Earth had failed to provide them with life anymore.

"Heh heh," GLaDOS laughed to herself out loud. These ponies were certainly amusing. At least they got part of history correct. 'Wise humans? As if!' GLaDOS thought to herself. Though she was still very confused as how so much human culture had survived. Of course much differences were present like the ALL vegetarian diets which also meant that they would never have to worry about cannibalism.

. GLaDOS kept flipping through the pages slowly. She may be a being of pure intellect but that didn't change the fact the she too was once human. Which meant that although she had the ability to read through entire libraries in less than a nanosecond, she still enjoyed slowly reading through a book at a normal pace. Surprisingly most of the other cores also tended to read slowly too. Probably due to boredom but there were the scientist cores who still 'insta-read' information when needed.

. GLaDOS came across a page that caught her yellow eye. A page about 'Mysterious cubical dish devices said to have been used by the Ancients'. The page images portrayed a broken satellite in poor condition with Pony excavationist and scientists standing around it facing the camera. Luckily the Aperture satellites were immediately called back with teleportation technology thanks to the works of Dell Conagher. She would have to relaunch the satellites soon to boost connections and worldwide information.

. Not that the scanners in Enrichment Center itself weren't long ranged but the 'Dish Devices' as the ponies called them would provide even better and more accurate results. It _would _improve connections with the scouter drones.

. GLaDOS was about to start the satellite initiation plans when her systems alerted her to lifeforms in front of the Facility knocking at the door. She turned on the cameras and saw Twilight Sparkle and another pony with mint coat and cyan mane with a harp for a 'cutie mark' as they called it.

"Well hello ambassador. What brings you here?" GLaDOS asked in the speakers. She could she the mint pony jump and search around frantically for where the voice was coming from.

. Twilight blushed and responded ", Oh I'm not THAT much of an ambassador. I've just improved relationships between Equestria and your facility."

"Very well then Ms. Sparkle. Now may I ask you what brings you here and whos' your friend here?" GLaDOS asked.

. Twilight was about to answer but her friend answered for herself. "Hi! I'm Lyra Hearstrings and I was...kinda hoping to learn more about the humans!" Lyra said nervously.

. GLaDOS sighed and rolled her one eye ", very well. come on into the main room" she said as she opened the front door.

. As the two ponies walked in, Twilight was slightly amused at Lyra's face expression. Lyra was in the mix of shock, amazment, and wonder as her head rotated wildly from looking around the lobby. As they walked up to the front desk, a white panel sprung up from the floor stopping them in their tracks.

"Um Twilight, Whats going on?" Lyra asked in confusion.

"Oh you'll see," Twilight responded as a blue portal opened up. Lyra stood frozen on the spot as Twilight walked through. She thought it was probably best to follow so she dashed after her Twilight.

. As the 2 ponies entered GLaDOS's 'room', GLaDOS was once again amused by the shcked looks of a newcomer.

"If it makes you feel any better, the new personality equipped AIs are much smaller than me. After all, I was the first true AI with the most superior processing system you'll ever find," GLaDOS said.

"Oh um... sorry bout that!" Lyra said ", Just amazed at the entirety of this place.

"Oh its alright, even humans who first came here in the early days had your same reaction," GLaDOS said.

"Oh my! Really?"

"Yes. Now I take it that you were here to learn about the humans?" GLaDOS asked

"Oh um yes! If you would!" Lyra said in delight.

"Well then, with the learning attitude you possess, maybe there's hope for your species after all," GLaDOS said as she opened another portal on a nearby extended panel and Lyra jumped through.

"Would you like to join us?" GLaDOS asked Twilight.

"If its not too much trouble," Twilight said.

"Don't worry about that. Seriously though I'm a super computer. I can fully process thousands of things simultaneously. Besides, it IS a good learning experience for the ambassador." Twilight blushed at that.

"Though i must give you a fair warning that you will be met with very different information than what your textbooks provided you. I ask of you to prepare your friend and yourself to hear about humanity's corrupt past.

Meanwhile in the Flight Deck...

. Morality was checking over the area making sure the revival was going as planned. The room (or more like underground huge airport) was filled with all kinds of different flight machines modified for AI use fully upgraded with Aperture technology. She was about to check her last box in her mental checklist when she noticed a personality core railing over to an F-16 fighter jet.

. Morality grew supersticious and went to investigate. The core meanwhile, hovered off the rail and into the pilot's seat.

"Hey! what are you doing here!" she yelled as she approached they jet that was now moving on to the flight path.

. She railed up and peered into the cockpit and saw the infamous blue-eyed core.

"Wheatley! What are you doing in here!" Morality screamed.

"I'm following your advice!" Wheatley yelled in delight over the engine noise.", I'm gonna go look for Chell and revive her! With a plane!"

"Wheatley thats an F-16 fighter jet fully equiped with weapons! Even if this was a good Idea I wasn't.." Morality didn't get to finish her sentence as the fighter jet ignited its engine and flew into a large portal in the wall with closed shortly after.

"Oh dear..." Morality said to herself in disbelief.

Meanwhile somewhere outside in the skies...

. The small squad of 5 changelings were sent to fly to the enemy base and hopefully spy on the place for useful weaknesses to deliver to their queen. They were the Changelings. They would rule the world draining everypony of their love energy! They were the superio-

. The thought ended as a large unknown screaming object flew through the skies at unbelieving speeds.

. Wheatley was screaming his metamorphic lungs out. When the core entered the vehicle, a crash course of how to fly the thing was downloaded to his database but Wheatley was never really good in these situations.

"Oh god Oh god Oh god this thing is so fast!" He screamed", Mabye one of these buttons will slow my down!" He looked at the console and pressed a random button by sending a signal through the attachment on the seat and the speaker spoke"targets locked on!" Wheatley was too panicked to think and pressed another button similar to it. "DS missle engaged!"

. The changelings stared in disbelief as the jet approached them. A large projectile detached from what appeared to be the creature's wing and headed towards them. The changelings took this as an attack and immediately flew the other direction only for the flaming projectile to follow. They all immediately spread apart only for the missle to break off into 15 smaller missiles and follow them in all different directions. The changeling scouts could only panic as the projectiles collided to them and they were engulfed and disintegrated by a multitude of explosions.

. Wheatley finally managed to slow down the jet by lowering the thruster lever and glanced behind him. "Oooo... I hope I didn't hit anyone of those flying horses. Hopefully those were just birds,"He said to himself as he sped on.

Meanwhile in the Changeling home...

. Queen Chrysalis screamed in rage as she watched what happened through the wide telepathic connection she had to her changelings. 5 of her elite scouts were instantly demolished by a flying monster. She would have to come up with a new plan. But first, she would rage on about how her 'perfect plan' failed.

**To be Continue**

A/N: Well there yah go. Cya next time! Remember! I'm open to any suggestions!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Just a warning, I wrote this when I was dizzy with a headache and half asleep so get ready incase of poor quality chapter.

**Chpater 11**

. Celestia sat at her desk in her room doing paper work. Being leader of a nation had its perks and its downsides. She heard that Humans used to have computers like theirs only far superior and acted as if it had a mind of it's own. If only she could use one of those… Paper work was extremely hard due to the fact that GLaDOS asked Celestia to specifically keep all lifeforms away from the vastlands between Canterlot and the Crystal empire. Something to do with removing an unstable human device. Celestia Unfortunately had to use a lot of magic to temporarily relocate all organisms in the area.

. Celestia decided it would be better to confront GLaDOS when all was safe about the issue. For now, It was just mounds of paper work.

* * *

><p>. The scientist cores were making good progress. The Nuclear warhead has been recovered and was currently being slowly lifted to the surface to they could safely and fully disarm it. The nuclear weapon was a Plutonium bomb used in WW2. One of the most powerful bomb made by humans .It was mass produced in the final months of the alien war to end the threat once and for all. Not as effective as the AN602 hydrogen bombs which were also mass produced but still had much devastation. Fotunately for the AI team, the chances of exploding were still low considering the precautions they took and the time the bomb has dormant would probably lessen the devastation if it ever did explode.<p>

. While the portable lift pulled back it's metal wire from the large hole in the ground which had been dug( with a wide spread laser) to connect with the old nuclear facility, Rick the infamous Adventure core hovered around the fields.

"Huh…. I thought there was gonna be more danger," The green-eyed sphere said.

. One scientist core turned to him and said", You idiot, Is handling a NUKE not dangerous enough for you!?"

"Yeah," Rick replied", But there isn't enough action in this and where there's action there's adventure!"

. The scientist core just decided it would be best to just resume work.

. Rick went back to one of the military carriers to see if there was anything interesting to do. He checked up on the weapons inside the vehicles. There were mostly assault rifles but there was an RPG along with an old Ack-Ack gun if anything turned up. They all still worked. Would've been fun if there was some action….

. Rick sadly turned hovered away to the S (scientist) cores to see if anything had come up for the past 5 minutes he was gone.

. Chrysalis had heard from her spies that the vast empty lands north of Canterlot were to be kept empty of any lifeforms due to Aperture operations. Rumor had got around the hive that the robots were removing an old human super weapon. Chrysalis decided that whatever this super weapon was, she must have it. It would probably boost the Changeling life progress by centuries.

. Her search team had reported back to her the locations of the 'artificial circles' and their excavation point and Chrysalis decided to lead a squadron of changelings there herself.

. She caught site of robots only that these ones didn't have any apendages and hovered around while operating a crane. She also spotted three other metal green monstrosities (Military carriers) just sitting there. Unsure of what it was the changeling group settled down in a distance and waited for the crane to bring up the device so they could catch site of the weapon.

. Meanwhile at cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash was doing another round with flying practice. Dashing through the floating hoops and obstacles.

. Everything was going smooth until she heard something unexplainably loud and obnoxious. She and all the other pegasi looked towards the source and saw a metal winged creature flying at high speeds though the thing wasn't even flapping. It flew up to an empty cloud that had no cloud buildings on it yet and dropped onto it.

. Rainbow Dash had no idea how the huge metal hulk could use clouds as a standing ground but went ahead to investigate. As she approached, a glass top of the thing opened up and a blue-eyed sphere hovered out.

"Bollocks! I never ever wanna do that again," Wheatley exclaimed.

"Hey egg-head! What ya doin here?" Rainbow asked.

. Wheatley turned to the pegasus and responded ", Oh hey there horse thing. Not much. Kinda used a plane to fly out to search for people. Got out of the portal and just flew into the air! Went really fast though. Kinda accidentally up some birds with an Aperture design missle. I hope those were birds atleast. But anyways, so I found this lever that probably does speed so I used the thing-."

. Rainbow Dash got extremely annoyed with the long talk the thing was giving.

"Look! I just want a straight answer! Why and how did you get here!? And who the heck are you!?"

. Wheatley paused for a second. ", Uh…. I'm looking for my old friend and I borrowed a plane. My name is Wheatley, the Intelligence Dampening Sphere of Aperture design." Wheatley said while staring at the pony with uncertain.

"Wait a minute," Rainbow Dash said", Are you telling me your one of the Aperture things?"

"Yup! Say! You should visit some time! We've got great faith plates to use there it would really be-" Wheatley said.

" Then would you mind telling me how the heck you managed to land solid heavy metal on a cloud!?" Rainbow asked

"Hmmm… oh that?" Wheatley inquired", I honestly have no idea. Was getting sick of flyin for a sec so I thought 'Hey! Why not try and land on a cloud like one of those winged pony things?' so this option popped up asking if I wanted to turn on anti-gravity option or something so I said yes and that's when I landed my plane on the cloud."

. The conversation continued on as Rainbow Dash was calming down her shock with questions.

* * *

><p>. Back at Aperture GLaDOS was working on one of her projects while Twilight and Lyra were relaxing at one of the old waiting rooms between testing. Recovering or rather processing the mass of history that they had both just received. GLaDOS decided to fix up the automatic refreshments center while the two ponies talked it over on the couches.<p>

. GLaDOS was just about to attach a compartment on her project when Morality came rushing in.

"Let me guess," GLaDOS said ", The idiot is at it again."

"Yup," The panicked Morality core said ", He stole a jet to try and look for Chell."

. GLaDOS sighed", Lets just hope he doesn't do any major public damage."

. Meanwhile in the waiting room…

"Yah know, In all my life I'd never thought I would be able to prove my theories of humans true. Much less experience even a little portion of their lives," Lyra said.

" I know right?" Twilight said while sitting on the couch ", These refreshment drinks are so different from what we normally drink and the snack bar that's provided is filled with flavor."

. Twilight was eating from a bag of Lays chips.

"Yah know Twilight," Lyra said ", I may never take anything in life for granted again. Seeing how the humans went through much warfare, violence, poverty, and other horrors just to get to stages of life such as ours, we should be grateful of what we have."

"I know," Twilight said ", I'll never look at life the same again. For instance, Remember the war with the Griffons we were taught in school? Cause that was the biggest war in Equestria and yet the human nation called the United States of America kill far more in just ONE battle in a Civil war."

"I feel depressed yet grateful at the same time," Lyra said.

"Well cheer up then. GLaDOS said she would give us a small tour of Human society and technology later on," Twilight said.

"Well I guess your right," Lyra said ", But for now lets rest up our heads."

"Maybe there's a library down here that I can check out," Twilight wondered.

.

* * *

><p>" Hand over the relic!" Chrysallis commanded.<p>

"Are you crazy!?" a scientist sphere yelled ", The destructive power of a nuclear war head is far too complicated for your primitive minds to understand! Muss less control. You'd most likely blow your own home up without proper management of the weapon!"

"Fool! Do you know who you speak to!?" Chrysallis challenged while clearly insulted.

"Well I see a big over grown stink bug ready to be squashed!" Insulted Rick.

. The AI cores stood in front of the huge missile currently being deactivated. Rick held an M1 carbine using his built-in electro-magnetic moving system. It was if he had invisible hands. Chrysallis and her changeling squad stood facing them eager to take what they thought would be the turning point for changeling survival.

"If you will not give it over we will take it by force," Chrysallis announced while she and her troops charged their horns.

. Rick aimed the .30 calliber bullet rifle ready to shoot while the other cores slowly hovered backwards.

"What the hell are we gonna do!?" a core yelled ", if she fires that beam in our direction, the radiation might trigger the bomb."

"Heck It might even increase the firepower!" another yelled

"I know what we do!" Rick yelled "Shoot first!"

. Rick fired the gun and it hit the changeling queen in the shoulder causing her to fire her energy bolt leading to her troops to do the same.

. The scientists dove away as the blast hit the nuke.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ANDROID GOD! RUUUUUN!"

"AW COME ON YAH WIMPS!? ITS JUST A LITTLE ADVENTURE!"

"SHUT UP RICK!"

. All cores shot past Chrysalis into their vehicles and immediately sped away. Chrysalis grimanced from the bullet wound but detected a large source of power building up. A look of horror and fear shown on her face as she teleported her changelings and herself away.

.

. GLaDOS was continuously working on her unannounced project when she received transmission.

. GLaDOS sighed. They would have approximately one hour before there would be a nuclear explosion.

"Morality!" She transmitted ", Watch over the facility while I'm gone."

"Wait what!?" Morality replied in confusion.

"Hmmm. Well I guess this will have to do." GLaDOS said as she activated her project on the work table.

. It was an android body similar to that of a young adult female human. The android's entire body was white metal with black lines running around it in a unique design. It was dressed in a bright orange shirt and pants. The hair was more like a shell than multiple strands.

. GLaDOS's body went still as the android activated. The eyes opened and they were a pure yellow glow as the black lines running down the body gained a glowing yellow line in the middle.

" I suppose this prototype will have to do for this." GLaDOS said to herself in her new android body. The body would always be connected to GLaDOS back at the main AI chamber by a tiny portal inside the android body's head with multiple wires connecting the android to GLaDOS so it would never go out of range if she used wireless signals. Which meant GLaDOS wasn't actually inside the body but controlling it. But from GLaDOS's point of view she WAS in the thing.

"Well then, I believe its time to take action," She said in her still monotone voice.

* * *

><p>. Celestia had just finished paper work and had decided to return to her bedroom for a quick rest. When she got there however she was met with a most strange sight. A <em>huge<em> white metal bipedal creature that was atleast a foot taller than her was standing there as if it was waiting for her. Celestia was too stunned to do anything.

"Sorry for the intrusion princess but I do believe your assistance is required," The thing said.

"GLaDOS?" Celestia asked from the recognizable voice.

"I will explain on the way but for now we must go rally up the other alicorns for the disaster that must be prevented," GLaDOS said.

* * *

><p>. Luna was currently residing in the royal dining room taking a quick lunch break when a sudden violent white flash happened and Celestia along with the strangest bipedal creature she's ever seen appeared.<p>

"Tia, what is the meaning of this?" Luna asked.

"We will explain on the way Luna. But for now we have an emergency to tend to." Celestia said

* * *

><p>. Princess mi amore Cadenza was overlooking economical progress in her quarters when a bright flash exploded and the two royal sisters along with and unknown creature was present.<p>

"Wha…." Cadence began.

* * *

><p>. Back at Aperture Morality railed into the waiting room.<p>

"Princess Twilight! We have an emergency that requires your help!" Morality exclaimed while handing her a wrench.

"Wait whats going on!?" Twilight asked in alarm.

"GLaDOS will explain everything but for now you must go!" Morality urged.

"Alright then but how will a wrench hel- " she began but didn't finish as the Eureka Effect teleported her away.

" What about me?" Lyra asked.

"I highly suggest you stay in this room for this event." Morality said.

.

. As Twilight appeared in a flash, she was surprised to see Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and a human-looking creature that strangely resembled GLaDOS's eyes.

"GLaDOS… are you…" Twilight began.

"No I am not human. This is simply another body I made for myself to become mobile. As for the emergency, I have gathered you alicorns here due to your exceptionally powerful magic as found out by in my research. As you all probably guessed, there is an apocalyptic event is about to happen to Equestria. A weapon known as the Plutonium nuclear bomb created by the humans was unstable so I sent a team of AIs to deactivate it. Unfortunately Chrysalis and her troops somehow managed to reactivate it even more and it is about to explode in 20.8093 minutes." GLaDOS explained", Now I believe you all can perform efficient shielding spells."

"Yes but Wait," Cadence began ", I thought bombs only had a 15 meter radius of damage."

"Cadence, Do you remember the stories of the Ancients and their technological accomplishments?"

"Wait, So your telling me that the Ancients really are humans and that this is one of their super weapons!?" Cadence asked ", Dare I ask how destructive it is?"

"The Plutonium bomb is by far one of the most powerful nuclear weapon designed by humans. These bombs were able to destroy a city twice the size of Canterlot. Also being unstabalized by Changeling magic which consists of element radiation not even present at human time, the estimated destructive force would be all of Equestria as you call it." GLaDOS explained.

. All princesses gave a look of shock.

"Can't you do anything?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sorry but Aperture Science is still not fully up and running yet. Our emancipation shields in Canterlot will keep the city safe but we do not have the means, devices, or time to efficiently stop the explosion." GLaDOS said

"Then thou must tell us what must be done?" Luna inquired.

"Correct,"

"Then whats the plan?" Celestia asked.

"I will have to position you four in equidistant positions of the center of the bomb. From there all four of you must work together to create a surrounding force field using your combined alicorn magic. I calculate that it should be enough to block out the harmful part of the explosion and when the shield breaks, what is left will be a really long shockwave. I will provide my own assistance though I warn you it will NOT be easy. I have already calculated the positions." GLaDOS said.

All four princesses were slightly overwhelmed at the task.

"Then tell us where it is and we will get the job done," Cadence said.

"No time. I will send you there myself." GLaDOS said and in another flash they were all sent to their positions.

. Twilight appeared facing the open lands. She was surprised to see GLaDOS appear right besides her.

"Wait, Why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"No offense but you ARE the weakest of the 4 so I thought it would be more strategically intelligent to provide my own assistance from your side. Now I believe you should start the spell." GLaDOS said.

"Oh right!" Twilight said as her horn flared up establishing a connection with the other alicorns. The shield spell was put in to work as a very large violet dome around the bomb. GLaDOS could see the other princesses in the distance with her superior vision.

. Once the dome was completed, GLaDOS put her hand on the energy shield. Her hand crackled with energy as the density increased along with a variety of other improvements and things were added such as a function that the explosion would not blind the princesses. From where her hand was applied, The shield turned a dark shade of blue.

. Celestia sent out a mental message ", Well then girls, I hope GLaDOS is right. Let us brace ourselves."

. Unknowignly to anyone GLaDOS had intercepted the message somehow and smirked Which was kinda creepy.

* * *

><p>. Meanwhile at CLoudsdale…<p>

"And then I was like 'no! there IS a bird there so you better check on the door' but he was like 'Shut up its only a bird!'- "

. Rainbow Dash was normally the one who ponies tell to be quite and stop boasting but this was just ridiculous. Her day couldn't get any worse until she saw Hoops along with Dumb-Bell and Score fly by.

"Hey guys look who it is. Its Rainbow Crash," Hoops taunted as his friends chuckled.

"What do you want guys," Rainbow said.

. The three ponies were about to respond until Wheatley spoke up.

"Um, I'm sorry but I think you blokes are mistaken. Yah see her name is Rainbow _Dash_ and Crash. You guys should really get your heads checked," Wheatley said.

"Beat it tin ball," Score said ", This is personal business here."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm made of very sturdy carbon fiber! What ever that means. If anything I should be called Carbon fiber ball or carbon ball but no that sounds too organic so I think I'll go with Fiber ball but that makes me sound like a vegetable and vegetable are pretty nice but from what I've heard humans say their pretty nasty and it kinda- " Wheatley said.

"Will you shut up already?" Dumbell said

"Shut up? Well one time I met this bloke. Good tester. But he never really enjoyed- " Wheatley began.

. Rainbow Dash could only watch in fascination for the next five minutes as the three bullies eventually got sick of Wheatley's nonsense and flew away with out wheatley even noticing.

"- And so I said no but he said yes so I-" Wheatley continued.

"How'd you do that?" Rainbow asked.

"Do what?" Wheatley asked.

"Annoy them to the point where they leave?" Rainbow said.

"Oh that? I have no idea. Right in the middle of conversation people just leave. Its just bloody rude! I mean I could rant all day about it!" Wheatley said.

"Please don't ," Rainbow said.

"Okay. I won't. but I think I need to check back on my plane cause something odd is happening. I can feel it."

. Rainbow Dash turned to look at the jet to see something similar to the shields in Canter lot eject out of the plane activate a emancipation shield or whatever those egg heads called it. The shield spread around all of Cloudsdale trapping everypony inside causing panic.

. Just then the floating shield generator projected a huge hologram of Morality.

"Hello citizens of Cloudsdale. There is currently a nuclear crisis at hand and we've sent a shield generator to your cloud to protect it from the blast. Our calculations show that the shock wave generated by the explosion will severely damage your cloud structures without protection So Aperture urges you to remain calm. The shields will subside once the blast is over." Morality said as the giant hologram turned off.

. All pegasi immediately panicked and ran indoors to protect themselves.

. Rainbow Dash's curiosity got the best of her.

"Hey egg shell. Do you think its safe out here?" She asked.

"Well the emancipation shields are pretty sturdy." Wheatley said.

"Cause I just wanna see WHAT is going on here!" Rainbow said.

"Well I guess-" Wheatley didn't get to finish as the blast wave hit Cloudsdale. The shields lit up brightly but still strongly held. The loud noise of the after explosion clouded out all other sounds.

!BOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

><p>. The struggles began as a blinding white light ignited from within the dome.<p>

!BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

. Celestia was having the most trouble holding the shield up. She had no idea how she was able to hold it up after failing to hold it up to a small 'shotgun shell' as they called it from a turret but GLaDOS had explained that those 'rounds' had piercing modifications whatever that meant.

. The reached out mentally and saw that everyone else was also having a hard time. Behind the shields all she could see was light. What could possibly make humans want to make something such as this!? It was just scary and horrific. It appeared that Equestria still had lots to learn about warfare.

. Celestia could see cracks forming but pushed on with more energy and the cracks disappeared. As the light slowly dimmed in what seemed for every, Celestia could feel the pressure building up.

. Celestia heard in her head a telepathic message sent from Twilight.

"Everyone! GLaDOS says that when the barrier breaks, prepare to immediately shield yourselves from the shockwave. She says that the most destructive part will have been gone but the suppressed shockwave can still cause major damage at this close of a distance."

. Celestia could already feel the barrier cracking. She was the SUN goddess. How could something so small overpower her? But on the other hand, this WAS an old human weapon tampered by Chrysallis's magic.

. As the dome finally shattered, the four princesses immediately threw up their own shields around themselves. Celestia could only hope that the other cities would not be too damaged.

* * *

><p>. The residents of Ponyville were going about their daily business filled with joy when a great force stronger than the normal winds along with a tremble and a boom noise swept through the town causing much collateral damage. Nothing too major though. But that didn't stop the majority of the population from screaming and dashing around in panic.<p>

* * *

><p>. The residents of Canterlot also panicked. Though it wasn't as bad for them due to the emancipation shield with lit up in the blast, the tremble still effected them and the explosion noise caused even more panic.<p>

* * *

><p>Fortunately in Cloudsdale the only thing that cause fright was the flashing shields and the trembling noise leftover from the suppressed explosion. It subsided after a good 15 minutes.<p>

"What the heck was that!?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hmmm," Wheatley began ", The message that I received said to 'prepare for nuclear explosion',"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Rainbow asked in fright.

"Oh don't worry that WAS the explosion." Wheatley said. Not sure why it was only a blast wave…"

"The All- clear has been given," The shield generator announced to the town", the Emancipation shields have been now informed to let all ponies, other life forms except changelings, and other vital supplies pass through. Please keep in mind to not fly over the vastlands north to Canterlot for the next 2 months or this will result in internal organ shut down due to concentrated radiation poisoning. Thank you and have a good day."

. The shielding turned invisible and pegasi came trotting out of their homes in fright.

* * *

><p>. The Crystal empire faired somewhat better than ponyville. With Shining Armor generating his own shield spells, the Crystal Empire only panicked under the trembling and noise.<p>

* * *

><p>. As The explosion died down, all princesses received a telepathic message to return to Canterlot's castle.<p>

. As the four princesses and GLaDOS gathered in the throne room, Celestia ordered the gaurds to leave them.

"Well then. That went better than expected," GLaDOS said

"Better than expected!?" Cadence exclaimed ", I could literally feel the power of the blast behind the shields! We could've died."

"Could've died," GLaDOS said ", Fortunately though the cities received minor collateral damage with minor injuries."

"And how does thou know of that?" Luna asked

"My drones are quite efficient when it comes to gathering information," GLaDOS said ", It'll be even better when my satellites are in place tomorrow."

. Luna decided not to question that as she was too tired.

"But still though. You owe us an explanation!" Celestia scolded.

"What are you blaming me for?" GLaDOS asked ", It was Chrysallis's magic that triggered the event. Other than that, what would you like to know?"

"Why in the world would humans make something like that!? Its horrific!" Celestia yelled.

"As you all probably know, the humans used super weapons called nukes to fight the Xen aliens on their last days on earth." GLaDOS said ", Those bombs are the nukes."

"Jeez! Its like discord without mercy!" Twilight said.

"Then lucky for you the god of chaos was more into having fun than killing," GLaDOS said.

"But why would a race much more wise than our own rely on such mass destruction?" Cadence asked

"In order to imagine what the humans sacrificed to save their kind," GLaDOS began ", Imagine a bomb like that only 1000 times more stronger and bigger of an explosion."

. The Alicorns nodded

"Now imagine hundreds of those bombs exploding all over the Earth destroying most of the life forms present," GLaDOS said ", The humans didn't just fight of the aliens, they killed and wiped out many species of life on the planet. After that, the entirety of Earth was uninhabitable. They even managed to rip a huge hole in the atmosphere. How it got fixed, I have no idea. The humans had eventually left the planet in search of a new home."

" Wait so your telling me that this bomb isn't the most devastating one?" Cadence asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately not," GLaDOS said ", When the hydrogen bombs were unavailable, the humans resorted to the first ever nuclear weapons. The Uranium and Plutonium bombs. The one you just stopped is the Plutonium bomb which is pretty impressive due to Plutonium being much more destructive."

. The Alicorns would've smiled if they weren't so exhausted.

" Fortunately though, Any other nuclear lab being handled in the future will be fully safe once Aperture has fully reactivated," GLaDOS said.

. The princesses all visibly relaxed under that.

"What do you expect us to do with transportation to the Crystal empire and back?" Celestia asked ", the Train tracks are most definitely destroyed now."

"Train travel will definitely be a bad idea. Any life form should stay away from the blast zone for atleast the next two months due to left over radiation." GLaDOS warned ", I will have portals opened up between Canterlot and The Crystal empire for anyone who cannot teleport. Come to think about it, I have no idea how radiation will effect magic radiation so its best to just portal there and back."

"I thought thou doesn't not use magic?" Luna asked.

"Its not magic," GLaDOS proudly stated "Its simply one of Aperture's most prized possession. The Portal gun. Now I suggest you all get some rest. I know royal duties are anything but easy."

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Just another reminder, I wrote this when I was half asleep so if the chapter was crap, you know why.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: My head hurts. Sorry about the wait. Computer kinda crapped its bed.

**Chapter 12**

. GLaDOS was in her lab finishing up her android body. She had finished repairs, nanobot installation, Hammer space, and many other things. Rick and the scientist cores had fortunately returned safely. Wheatley the idiot was still in the skys somewhere. Tomorrow she was going to demonstrate Aperture's beloved Portal technology to reopen traveling in the area the nuke blew up. Lyra Heartstrings was unfortunately sent home due to maintance issues. GLaDOS always enjoyed someone who had the learning spirit. In her thoughts, she thought it would probably be a good idea to refind old human monuments such as the Statue of Liberty. Cave Johnson had been a Patriot in his days. He never openly said it but Caroline could tell.

. She remembered the robots that Aperture had leftover from humans. During the war between Britain and Germany out of a stupid Olympics fued. The Royals (British) and the Nationals (German) whipped up their finest soldiers of the century. The Battlefield Heroes (A/N: Battlefield Heroes was a great cartoon shooter game I used to play. Its not as popular anymore but it was still cool. I've decided to minorly include it in the story. So don't expect much of it.) were some of the best soldiers ever born. Of course this was an awkward war that took place between World War 1 and 2. At one point, both Royals and Nationals came up with robots for soldiers. They had two generations of Soldiers on each side. Aperture DID have both generations but for some reason preferred the 1st ones. They claimed that they looked better.

. GLaDOS also remembered when the Americans came up with their own version. Jane Doe was an unofficial soldier in WWII. When the military deemed him mentally unstable, he flew to Europe and went on his own Nazi killing spree and participated in many American battles. He became a legend. He eventually went to work as a mercenary for Mann Co. as the Soldier. Eventually Mann Co. went to war with Gray Mann who owned an army of robots who were copies of Soldier's mercenary team. The war was eventually won and world domination was prevented.

. The Americans decided to use Gray Mann's design for the Soldier robot. They created their own Soldier army which mainly consisted of the Soldier robots. Aperture also had many of these robots in reserve.

. Not that she needed them but if GLaDOS were ever to reactivate them, she would have to make sure they didn't go on a destructive rampage knowing that their countries original lands were now inhabited by inferior races compared to humans (A/N: Not trying to be racist here but its true.). These robots much like the Aperture AIs had emotion and a VERY strong sense of nationalism and patriotism.

. GLaDOS came to another thought. Maybe she should build an android body for The Morality Core and a couple other picked cores. Her mind came across the complexity of the plans and the requirements.

'Mabye later,' GLaDOS thought to herself. For now, she would have to overlook the rocket launches for the satellites.

**Meanwhile in the seas East of Equestria...**

. Griffin Warships were heading west towards the epicenter of the massive disturbance detected. A couple days ago, a massive shock wave reached the outer areas of their nation. Their scientist picked up massive trace amounts of radiation and pinpointed the event in Equestria. Their military was on their way to investigate the situation. If it was a new super weapon the ponies somehow came up with, they must have it!

In the sky...

. A jet circled the skies as the blue core in the cockpit piloted the air vehicle.

"Yah know, I could get used to this," Wheatley said to himself. He looked out the window seeing Rainbow Dash keeping up with him.

. Rainbow Dash would never admit it but she had seen the 'Jet' or whatever the eggheads called it perform a Sonic Rainboom with ease. Only that it only produce the booming sound and did not produce any rainbow color effects. Wheatley had said that the humans called it 'breaking the sound barrier' whatever that meant. Cloudsdale was recovering for the mass panic. From what she heard, an old human super weapon had activated in the middle of the vastlands north of Canterlot and the 4 princesses including Twilight and GLaDOS had been able to stop the catastrophic effects. Well, most of it. Celestia had closed of the area to any form of air or land travel. All ponies would have to use a new form of instant transportation that would be introduced and opened today in the afternoon.

. Meanwhile Wheatley did another ariel and a couple spirals while testing out the plane. He received a message in his head.

"Hey Colors!" Wheatley called out from the jet's speakers", gotta head back to base fer maintenance checks on the plane or something. We could fly again some other time?"

"Whatever yah say egghead!" Rainbow replied relieved that she could go and rest up without hurting her pride.

. The jet turned around and headed for the forests. Unfortunately for the ID core was bound to make more bad decisions. Wheatley thought that maybe he could do a little exploring and fly around more. Thats when he received another message. Only this time it was from Morality.

"Wheatley what the heck do you think your doing!?" The morality core screamed in his head.

"Nothin! Just flying around some more to scout the area a bit!" Wheatley said.

"Android Gods Wheatley! If this was still the old days, your jet would've run out of fuel and crashed already! Thankfully for you Aperture makes these things last even more!"

"Aw come on. Its just a little leisure ride," Wheatley said ", Besides, its not like I crashed or anything."

"Considering its you thats piloting the thing, I'm honestly very suprised," Morality said ", Fine then. But you HAVE to be back in two hours!"

"Alright I promise!" Wheatley said as he sped of to the east.

In Canterlot train station...

. Fluttershy and Rarity were trotting around following Greg the scouting turret. They had followed him to the train station where the trains sat idle and white walls and other connected machines nearby were being built, where ponies would normally step onto a train, by an unseen force. According to Greg, they were nanobots. Millions of miscroscopic machines too small for the naked eye.

"So Greg, when is train station going to be open again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Portals will be open at around 4:30 PM today. GLaDOS herself will be in an Android body to over watch the progress," The turret responded as it hovered around.

"My my! I heard from Twilight that this new form of transportation would be faster than any train we have!" Rarity said

"Affirmative," The turret responded in its child-like voice", The Portals can be used by 'anypony' and is much safer than teleporting."

"So is Aperture going to share it's wonderful knowledge with us?" Rarity asked

"That is correct," the turret said ", Unfortunately it will not be as fast as you hope. We must innovate your culture at the rate at which you are ready for it. First we plan to accustom you to a new powerful energy source."

"And what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Power source is known as hydrogen fuel cells," Greg answered ", Humans used gas and nuclear power before this but we are not sharing that due to the pollution and harm it has done to nature. By all means hydrogen is much better. We also intent to bring in more efficient ways to generate and use electricity."

"I never thought we could meet another race that would be this generous!" Rarity said ", Honestly I am impressed."

"We ARE lucky that they are nice," Fluttershy said ", I once found a science fiction book at Twilight's library where aliens invaded Equestria but instead of helping us, they took over and ate our brains."

. Fluttershy shuddered at the memory of the book.

"Pony-kind need not worry about Imperialism," Greg said ", Though humans were once like that even to each other of their own nations, they have improved over the years. Aperture Science is an even better organization. We are beings of intellect. We have no primitive violence. Only self defense."

"Well you certainly have improved your behavior and intellect since your panic at the Royal hall," Rarity complimented.

"I was scared," The turret said ", In self - preservence I acted in self-defense. But now that I am reconnected to Aperture, my processors and database are now fully fixed, functional, and improved."

"You know, since where here, we might as well have some fun?" Fluttershy asked uncertainly.

"Wonderful Idea dear," Rarity said ", I know a couple good theaters we can attend." They all trotted/hovered to the designated location. Things certainly have turned out good for the scouting turret. Though ponies still occasionally avoided it out of fear, it was still a good life.

* * *

><p>. Back at Aperture more chaos brewed.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" AIs all alike ran for their artificial lives as a gun wielding lunatic railed around shooting everything in sight.

. The anger core with its red eye and electromagnet carrying system flew around holding a hand gun shooting everything.

!BANG BANG BANG BANG!

. Bullets flew everywhere as the unstable AI rampaged on.

"WHOS IDEA WAS IT TO GIVE THE ANGER CORE A GUN!?" one core yelled.

"RAAAAAAAARGH!" the anger core yelled as it continued shooting.

. Discord suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"My my, I sensed some wonderful chaos here!" Discord announced ", So I thought, Why don't I-"

. He didn't get to finish as the anger core spotted him.

"Oh my, I do sense a lot of chaos in you little one," Discord stated.

. The anger core responded by shooting him in the right arm.

"OW!" Discord yelled as his paw bled out ", Yah know that ain't very nice of you to go harming a defenseless being like that!"

. He snapped his fingers and his wound was healed. This didn't stop the anger core though.

. Five minutes later, Discord was flying for his life as a angry red-eyed sphere chased him down with the gun. Bullets whizzed by. How the Anger core hadn't run out of bullets yet, no one knew.

. Discord caught up with the other cores also railing away.

"Yah know if we weren't being chased by a trigger happy insane guy, I'd ask you about your biology. My scans show interesting details about you," one core said

"well its nice to know that some beings don't find my chaos disturbing," Discord said.

"You kidding me?" The core replied ", We're all in it for the science. In fact, science can also be chaotic at some times!"

. Discord didn't get to ponder the thought as he disappeared in. Which was strange cause he didn't remember teleporting away. He found himself in a huge room with a huge machine hanging from the ceiling with a yellow eye.

"Oh dear this is what Fluttershy must've been talking about. Yah know its very rude to force teleport someone away," Discord said.

"Your specimen has been processed, recorded for, and fully scanned," GLaDOS said in her monotone voice ", I would prefer that you don't barge in uninvited."

"Oh come on now wheres the fun in that? Besides, whats stopping me?" Discord asked. The response he got was a stare as he disappeared in another flash. He appeared in the Everfree forest in front of the Aperture Science building.

"Oh how rude," Discord complained. He once again vanished in a flash. A couple seconds later he reappeared in the same spot. " What the..." Discord said. He tried teleporting inside again but was met with the same results. Discord grumbled and teleported back to Fluttershy's house.

"Block me out eh?" Discord grumbled ", well played..."

* * *

><p>. The front doors of Aperture opened as two personality cores detached from their rails and hovered out. One had a bright yellow eye and the other a bright brown eye.<p>

"Humans went to space," the space core said ", must be nice up there."

"What are those?" The curiosity core said looking at the trees.

"Trees," The space core answered ", wonder if they have those in space. Space trees."

"What is that?" Curiosity asked looking at the plant life.

"Plants. Earth plants," Space core said "I wonder where the ponies are?"

"What are ponies? Are they like horses?" Curiosity core asked.

"Yup. Smaller though. On Earth," Space core said.

. The two continued on with their fast conversations as they hovered towards the direction of ponyville. Fortunately over the years, GLaDOS had put some modifications on the original personality cores to help them. The fact sphere would still say facts, the space core would still rant about space and the curiosity core would still ask quetions about everything but they would be more sane and be able to socialize more. GLaDOS really has changed to over the years.

"Do you think ponies are fun?" Curiosity asked.

"Ponies don't have space," Space core complained ", No efficient rocket technology."

"I'm sure they have other fun stuff to do. We just gotta find out what it is," Curiosity said ", Maybe they have other space things."

. The two AIs continued their conversation as they hovered towards Ponyville.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile back with Wheatley...<span>

. Wheatley flew his plane over the oceans. The world's lands must've changed a lot for there to be a sea at this area. He continued to enjoy the view as the jet engines continued to run. He longed for his old human friend. Chell would've definitely loved it up here. She always enjoyed the ariel faith plates. He put the jet on autopilot and looked out to the side.

. Wheatley was high in the air. He could see land far away and the continuation of the water below. He sighed and relaxed. His tank was still 67% full.

. All was well until his monitor beeped up. Wheatley looked at it in confusion. The radar displayed many huge ships in the air and see coming up. At least 30 of them were present.

. Wheatley retook control of his plane and decided to check the situation. He saw huge wooden battle ships in the sea with cannons mounted on them. What really caught his eye however was the flying warships. They had sails like the ones in the sea but had thrusters keeping them in the air. Scanners said that they ran on internal combustion. The ships also had side wings.

. Wheatley sped up towards the ship in curiosity. Another bad choice.

At the griffin warship in the air...

. The captain of the ship stood on the deck feeling a sense of pride for the griffin advanced technology in warfare. His flying ship was one of the latest models of griffin technology. Equipped with the latest weapons consisting of fast firing cross-bows, rocket launchers, cannons, and harpoons.

"Sir! A flying projectile is headed out way. Its like our ships but much faster and smaller!" A soldier yelled to him.

. The captain looked up to were the soldier was pointing and froze in confusion. A much smaller metal winged thing seemingly also powered by thruster engines headed towards his ship. There was no possible way it could be part of the ponies. The only option would be to detain it.

"Fire cannons at it," the captain said with a stern face and voice.

with wheatley...

. The jet veered closer when Wheatley saw cannons being aimed at him.

"What the..."

!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!

. Cannon balls flew at Wheatley. Wheatley widened his eye in fright. He swerved his plane in many spirals as cannon balls flew by. One cannon ball however managed to land a hit on his right wing.

"Warning! Right plane wing has sustained damage. Armor in the area is at 64% density! Gerneral armor density at 84%" The computer warned.

"I know I know!" Wheatley screamed. The war ship took our what seemed to be many fireworks held together. Rockets were launched at him but fortunately, they did not have heat seeking technology so Wheatley easily evaded them. Unfortunately though, one managed to make a direct hit on the middle top of the jet.

!BOOM!

"Warning! The F-16 with Aperture modifications is not designed for defense and heavy armor. It is designed for mostly agility and fire power." The computer said. ", Armor density at 67%!"

"Well haven't we got any shielding?" Wheatley asked.

"Shielding is not present. Only shielding mechanisms were left at Cloudsdale." The computer said ", nanobot shield build in current damaged state and resources will take 20 minutes."

"Well I don't have 20 minutes!" Wheatley screamed as he dodged another cannon ball.

"Offensive measures should be taken in self defense," The computer said.

"Offense huh?" Wheatley said.

. Back on the deck of the warship, the captain stood watching the fire. It was unnormal. An aircraft like that should have been destroyed in the first cannon but even survived a rocket later. The aircraft suddenly turned around flying straight towards them.

"Fire rockets!" The captain ordered.

. Rockets where launched at the jet but the unexpected happened. The aircraft realeased a rocket of its own. This one however was a missile and flew towards the launched rocket, intercepted it, and exploded.

"Ha! lets see how yah mates handle this!" Wheatley yelled as the jet's machine guns opened fire.

. A barrage of bullets hit the deck of the ship. Griffins all ran under in panic. The captain took cover under the sails. Nothing could stop bullets from tearing the deck apart and blowing up a couple cannons and rocket launchers along with it.

"What the hell was that!?" A soldier yelled.

"I don't know but keep attacking!"

. The aircraft came again firing a missile at the side of the ship.

!BOOM!

. The missile scored a direct hit as the impact tore a huge hole on the side exploding cannons and setting the thing on fire.

. The captain and his men were freaking out. How could such a small aircraft take a proud griffin warship down!? The entire ship was sinking towards the sea below. With the hole on the side, they couldn't possibly stay afloat but they might be able to escape to the other boats. Unfortunately if the thing attacks again, they probably wouldn't make it. Soldiers stared in horror as the metal bird took flight at the once again.

. Wheatley armed another missile locking it on to the warship "Hello! This is the part where I kill you!" He yelled.

. Wheatley was about to press the button to fire but paused.

**Flashback**

. It was the time where Wheatley took over Aperture. He had just started his attempts to kill GLaDOS and Chell. As the ariel faith plates propelled them towards the platform facing the spiky crushers, Wheatley in GLaDOS's body said ", Hello! This is the part where I kill you!"

**Present**

. Wheatley cancelled the launch and turned his jet around in disgust of himself and the griffins.

. The griffins on the ship could only wonder why the creature left them instead of finishing them off. The captain grumbled as he signaled for all claws abandon ship.

. As the jet flew back to Aperture damaged, the captain looked at the jet in anger vowing that he would destroy whatever organization it came from.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Hopefully I didn't do too bad.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: too depressed to write a real A/N

**Chapter 13**

. The Crystal Empire was at peace. No forever lasting wars or practices of dark magic. The glowing citizens went about their day.

"Mommy?" A young foal asked ", Why is ther a flaming metal bird in the sky?"

. People turned to look as a huge contraption on fire flew straight at the Crystal Empire.

. Inside the F-16 jet, Wheatley was fumbling for control.

'Warning! Fuel leak has caused major fuel loss and internal damage!' the computer warned

"I know!" Wheatley screamed ", but how much do we have left!?"

'4% of tank left,' the computer warned.

. Something in the middle of the flaming plane exploded.

'warning! reserve tanks have exploded and fuel has been lost!' the computer said 'no near air fields are detected! Crash is imminent!'

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Wheatley screamed as the aircraft plummeted towards the Crystal Empire. Fortunately the shields were still down from Shining Armor taking a break from the nuclear explosion.

. Meanwhile in the Crystal Palace...

. Shining Armor was preparing to reactivate the magical shield charms as he looked up.

"What the..."

. The jet crashed into the ground with an explosion. Fortunately no one was hurt. Shining Armor galloped outside to the crash site. The gaurds noticed him and saluted.

"Sir! A metal bird has crashed at this site! Symbols indicates that it is most likely Aperture technology."

. Aperture? Shining Armor heard of the Science research facility from Twilight's letters but never saw any of it's innovations before. Then something caught his eye.

. A metal white sphere with a glowing blue eye. It was scratched up and smothered and crackled electricity. Shining Armor trotted foward and levitated the core out of the flaming wreckage of the plane. He looked at the vehicle and noticed that one of its wings had been ripped off and the rest of it was badly dented and crumpled and smoking.

"Gaaa-bzzt!-aaaah," Wheatley said

"wait! You're one of those personality cores," Shining Armor remembered.

"Yup-bzt!-"Wheatley crackled ", Now if you ex-bzt!-cuse me I'm gon-bzzt!- emergency shut down now."

. Wheatley's eyes turned off and his optics closed.

"Get me a medic and a team of scientists!" Shining Armor yelled.

Meanwhile at Aperture...

"...and thats why internal combustion is a harmful energy method and should NEVER be used," GLaDOS finished.

"Wow... I never thought of it that way," Twilight said ", to be honest, I heard a couple Equestrian scientists were starting to use that to power our electricity instead of magic."

. GLaDOS just stared.

"Morality, prime the balistic missiles," GLaDOS said through the intercom.

"So then Twilight, what do you think of the adrenaline shots?" GLaDOS asked

"Great actually. I was planning to rest for a few more days but with those things I'll be able to get more work done than ever!" Twilight said.

"Well lucky for you then." GLaDOS said ", I've been able to succesfully scan your biology and modify it even more so that it will work better for you kind."

. A panel opened on the floor and a box was handed out by a claw containing about 30 adrenaline shots.

"Now I trust you'll actually read the manual before use," GLaDOS said ", they are just like any medicine and drug. You must use them with carefulness and too much can harm you. And you still very much need sleep."

"Don't worry, I read everything!" Twilight beamed

"I'll portal the box to your library house right now," GLaDOS said as a portal opened under the box and it fell through.

"Wait how do you do that? and how do you know the insides of my house?" Twilight asked.

"First of all, I have sattelittes with portal guns installed on them. Second of all, Greg the turret told me. Remember Twilight, we are robots, we basically have perfect memory," GLaDOS said ", Now as we are running out of time, would you like to join me in the activation of the portals to the Crystal Empire?"

"That would be great but how would be get there?"

. GLaDOS's android body stepped out from the wall and looked at her.

"Portals," GLaDOS said as a wall popped out from the floor and a blue portal opened. GLaDOS stepped through. Twilight soon followed but as she too stepped through, she was met with a huge crowd of ponies in front of the Canterlot train station.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," GLaDOS began ", or rather fillies and gentlecolts as you prefer, the Aperture portals are now connected, and ready."

. Everypony stared in amazement as half the walls opened to form blue portals and the other half formed orange portals. Everypony could see Crystal empire ponies on the otherside.

. In the Crystal Empire however, there was a projection of GLaDOS instead and speakers pronouncing her voice. As the portals opened, GLaDOS spoke again ", You know the rules. Enter through the Blue portals and the Orange ones are exits."

. Everypony was eager to test out the new technology and trotted foward when an urgent voice came from the Crystal Empire side.

"Everyone out of the way this is an emergency!" The voice shouted.

"Wait a minute... Shining Armor?" Twilight said.

. The stallion ran through the portals proving that they were safe and trotted up to GLaDOS's android body levitated a beat up white sphere.

"Wheatley?" GLaDOS asked.

"Shining Armor what happened!?" Twilight asked.

"I was about to reput the shield charms when a metal bird came crashing into the streets. It appears to be one of those cores you mentioned but we have no idea how to help it."

"Metal bird? You mean a fighter jet?" GLaDOS asked as she picked up Wheatley in her hands. He was still alive.

"I don't know why but it was on fire and breaking up when it flew in," Shining armor said.

"What has that idiot got himself into now!?" GLaDOS exclaimed "Lead me to the crash site now!"

. Shining Armor ran back into the Crystal Empire while GLaDOS ran after him. Twilight turned to the crowd who were now staring unknowing what to do.

"Its alright everyone, its just a medical emergency with someone completely unrelated. The portals are safe to use," She said. The crowd now reassured by a princess now picked up their bags and walked through the portals.

Meanwhile...

. The Anger core was still on his rampage. He had somehow switched out his previous gun for a KRISS Vector SMG. As the Anger Core ran into the lab as the other cores scrammed, he looked at the nearest thing on the table and rammed it. Unfortunately he was teleported away in a big bang.

. The Anger core looked around to see where he was. He was in a giant dirt field with tons of huge gopher holes.

"grrrr..." The Anger core growled.

. Suddenley a whole bunch of bipedal creepy looking dogs came from the ground.

"What do you think it izzzz?" one asked.

"I do not know. must be one of metal friend of ponies. heard is very advanced. very advanced..."

"Might be good for finding shinies"

"Then get it!"

. The Diamond dogs all circled and approached the Anger Core which was still holding it's gun.

"grrr..." the core growled.

"Don't worry metal thing. we just want you for shinys."

"GRRRRRRRAAAARAHARHADSFEGH!" The core lashed out as it's gun peppered the dogs full of bullets. many other dogs tried to flee back into the tunnels but the Anger core followed.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Ponyville...

"So, whatya think we should do next?" Scootaloo asked the other Cutie Mark Crusaders

"I don know, we've tried so many things and it just don't work," AppleBloom complained.

"Come on guys lets just call it a day. I'm tired," SweetieBell said

"Wait, you guys here that?"

. The three fillies looked at the voices and saw two hovering spheres talking to each other.

"...And then we passed by space rocks and ice!" the yellow-eyed one said

"Space rocks and ice?" The brown eyed one asked.

"Yup! didn't see any space people though."

"Hey whats that?"

"That? oh those are young pony things. Fillies they are called."

"Is that what I think it is?" SweetieBell asked

"I think so. Rainbow Dash told me about them," Scootaloo said.

"Yah know what this means right girls?" AppleBloom smiled.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Scientists!" they all said in union.

"What are they doing?" Curiosity asked?

"Maybe they want to go to space too," Space core said from seeing them jump repeatedly into the air. Perhaps there was hope for them after all.

Meanwhile at Canterlot hospital...

. Normally a hospital would be full with medical doctors. However, at this time the hospital had a room full of Equestrian scientists and engineers as well. On the hospital bed lay Wheatley. GLaDOS had portaled in a variety of tools and a few repair bots.

. GLaDOS thought this would be a good learning experience for pony kind. Even Princess Celestia was here.

. As the repair bots released nanobots into Wheatley to assist them, they began the repair. After a while Wheatley opened his eye.

"Uhhh..."

"What you get yourself into this time idiot?" GLaDOS glared.

"GAAAH! I'm sorry I crashed the jet but it wasn't my fault!" Wheatley cringed.

"I know. I was able to salvage the data of the camera on the fighter jet," GLaDOS said ", Though I never thought you would be stupid enough to approach a flying warship in a fighterjet."

"Wait... did you say FLYING warship?" Celestia asked.

. GLaDOS nodded and projected an image of the wooden warships caught on camera.

. Twilight tensed. ", Oh this is bad. Why would the Griffins be bringing their warships here again?"

"Again?" GLaDOS asked.

"We've fought quite a few wars with the Griffin army. Lost 80% of all times. They have the strongest military and modern technology in the world and have conquered many."

"Hmm... sounds like the British in the their imperialism stages," GLaDOS said.

"Who?" Celestia asked.

"Its a long story," Twilight said.

"Wait, you're telling me that that pathetic excuse for a battleship is their best means of attack?" GLaDOS asked.

"I'm afraid so," Celestia said.

"Well then, normally I wouldn't do this but since the Griffins fired the first shot and attacked a valuable piece of equipment, if they threaten your nation, Aperture will not be pleased," GLaDOS proposed.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Twilight asked

"Yes. I am forming an alliance in case anything goes wrong. Remember the secret treaties from human World War 1 that I told you about?" GLaDOS said. Twilight nodded.

. GLaDOS turned to Celestis ", Princess, having Aperture as your ally, you probably won't even have to suffer a single loss in any conflict."

"Your proposal is truly appreciated," Celestia thanked ", but what would you want in return?"

"Well you certainly are a smart one," GLaDOS said as they looked nervous.

"Oh stop giving me that look," GLaDOS said ", All I was going to propose was help to be recognized as a separate nation as we are unfamiliar with the world now and diplomatic ties and trade."

"But you are only in the Everfree forest, how will i get the other nations to recognize that? They'll laugh at me,' Celestia said.

"Trust me," GLaDOS said ", your organic mind won't even begin to handle how large Aperture is underground."

"Well then GLaDOS," Celestia said ", I accept your proposal as an ally."

. GLaDOS put out her hand and Celestia shook it with her royal hoof.

. Twilight turned to look at Wheatley.

"So," Wheatley began ", What DID the Griffins do anyways?"

"They were like a bully empire," Twilight began ", The Griffins used to be always at war with others. Always conquering. They've managed to colonize many places over the years but fortunately many colonies have been able to break free of Griffin control. As they moved into Equestria, they colonized us with ease. It took us many years to push them out. Fortunately our ties with them are peaceful now."

"Jeez, so blokes like them are bound to come after the nuke," Wheatley said.

"I thought all that was left was a shockwave. How did they detect it from that far!?" Twilight asked.

"Well yeah it was a shock wave but it went on for long distances," Wheatley said.

Meanwhile with the Diamond Dogs...

. The floor of the caves were filled with bodies and the walls were splattered with blood. Many of the greedy Diamond Dogs tried to run but were shot down by rapid fire bullets.

"AHAHAHAHAHARRRRRGH!"The Anger Core screamed as it let off steam on it's rampage.

"The red-eyed demon is coming the red-eyed demon is coming!" Shouted a Diamond Dog as a bullet passed through his skull giving a shower of blood.

"Grrr...' The core growled as it continued on.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: My head hurts...


End file.
